


Save Me

by Saiyurimai



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Ectobiology, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Fucking, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Masturbation, NSFW, POV Alternating, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexy Times, Skeletons, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 35,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyurimai/pseuds/Saiyurimai
Summary: Frisk has been pining after Sans for years. But the damn skeleton just won't give her the time of day so she's found comfort in the arms of another. At least until her demons come out to play again and Sans comes to her rescue...Can he really save her or is the damage already done?





	1. Frisk POV

“Hey mom? Do you mind if I go over to Sans and Pappy’s house for a bit?” Frisk asked her adopted monster mother who was reading a new recipe book she'd given her for her birthday last week. She looked up at her over her glasses with a kind smile. “I thought you had to go to work today?” She asked, closing the book, keeping her hand on the page as Frisk shook my head.

 

“Nah, not today. They called me and said that they didn’t need me in today or tomorrow so I figured I’d enjoy some time off and see the guys.” She grabbed her sweater and pulled it over her head, fluffing out her long hair behind her as I checked my phone. Toriel shrugged and smiled up at her from her seat, opening the book again on her lap.

 

“Then I suppose I can’t stop you. Don’t cause too much mayhem I wouldn’t want you to miss out on dinner.” Frisk hugged her mom and gave her a quick peck on her furry cheek before grabbing the car keys from the bowl beside the doorway and heading outside into the brisk sunlit day. She took a deep breath in of the fresh air and smiled to herself.

 

It seemed like ages ago since the barrier was broken and everyone was allowed to come join the humans on the surface. When she'd fallen into the Underground she was just some ten year old kid, confused and determined to get out of the creepy place she'd found herself in. But now, she was ten years older, had a job, was attending some college courses and in her spare time acting as a sort of go between for the humans and monsters just trying to keep the peace.

               

It really wasn’t all that bad to be honest, she thought to myself as she hopped into her beat up car and turned it on. She made a decent amount of money, she was doing well in school. But she did hate how little time she got to spend with her friends from the Underground. Frisk tuned the radio to Mettaton’s ever popular talk show and smiled knowing that he had finally found his place in the spotlight.

 

“Now, darlings. You may find yourselves wondering how am I ever going to find someone who will love me for me. And the fact is you will. Eventually someone is going to come along and the sparks are going to fly! I mean just look at me and my beloved Papyrus! I mean I love all of my lovely fans but my bae is my biggest and most handsome of them all and he just worships the ground I walk on, honestly who wouldn’t have you seen my shoes?”

 

She laughed to herself as Mettaton rambled on about how wonderful his relationship was with the great Papyrus, you could practically feel the passion through the car speakers. Driving into town she decided to buy some lunch over to the guys seeing as how she was surprising them by showing up unannounced. Frisk ordered some takeout and took off towards the edge of town again.

 

Mettaton was still rambling on about relationships and it got her thinking. Ever since coming back to the surface there hasn’t been a single person who had wanted to go out with her. Human or monster avoided Frisk like a plague whenever it came up in conversation as if the thought of her dating anyone would just create a portal to hell or something. It wasn’t like she didn’t have crushes on anyone but nothing ever came out it.

 

Monster kid and her had tried once, but it turned out that he only saw her as a friend which was fine because she wasn’t really all that into him that way either. She sighed and turned a corner. There was someone else she really liked but she could never get a read on his feelings for her.

               

Besides, she always sort of had this feeling he would never see her as anything other than a goofy kid bumbling around the universe. She'd talked to Flowey once a while back and he just sort of gave her this pitiful look and told her to forget about it but she just couldn’t. She couldn’t help liking Sans. The heart wants what the heart wants she supposed as Frisk pulled down their street, seeing their small house at the far end with Papyrus’s car missing from the driveway.

 

She hadn’t seen Sans in ages, not since her birthday when she'd kissed him on a dare from Mettaton. She sighed and parked in front of their house, pausing to collect herself. Sans had immediately left the party after that and she couldn’t understand why. It wasn’t a romantic kiss or anything, just a quick peck on his mouth and some playful banter. Taking a deep breath she grabbed the food and headed up the driveway to the front door. She knocked a couple times but didn’t hear an answer so Frisk tried the handle and it was unlocked.

 

“Hello? It’s Frisk! Anyone home?” She called out and waited for an answer as she shut the door behind her. The house was silent but the television had been left on, paused during some show of Mettaton’s as if someone had just gotten up to go to the bathroom or something. She put the food down on the coffee table and looked around the lower level of the house before heading upstairs.

 

“Papyrus? Sans? You guys home? I brought some food?” She called out again, knocking on Papyrus’s door, creaking it open and seeing the lights off and everything neat and clean but no sign of the taller skeleton. Frisk closed his door and headed down the hall towards Sans’s room and doing the same process of knocking before entering his room.

 

It was dark as well but not nearly as clean as his brother’s. “I guess I should’ve just called.” She said to myself as I entered Sans’s room, picking up some of his clothes and putting them in an empty hamper automatically. Toriel had drilled cleanliness into her very soul so now she couldn’t help but try and clean something wherever she went.

               

She picked up a ketchup bottle and in the dark, didn’t realize that the cap wasn’t screwed on all the way, the red liquid staining her sweater. “Shit. Come on. This was my favorite sweater.” She groaned as she took it off, placing the ketchup on his dresser and walking into the bathroom, pulling off her stained sweater and doing my best to clean it off, setting it aside to dry as she went back into Sans’s bedroom.

 

Frisk shivered slightly, goosebumps rising on her skin as she realized just how cold they kept their house. “Feels like I’m back in Snowdin.” She shivered and noticed one of Sans’s jackets laying on the floor beside his bed, the same one he was always wearing, since he’d bought one to wear for every day of the week to avoid washing them as much as possible. She walked over and picked it up, slipping it on over her tee shirt and immediately being enveloped with his strange scent.

 

The fur lining was soft and the jacket hung loose on her smaller frame. The sleeves covered part of her hands and she hugged herself, feeling so much warmer already. She took a whiff of the fabric and closed her eyes. Frisk loved the way he smelled. There really wasn’t a particular way to describe it, she thought as she sat on his bed, it just smelled like magic and spice. Not like one would expect a skeleton to smell but Frisk loved it. She made herself comfortable on his bed and decided to just take her time and wait for them to get back, allowing the large coat to cover her in his smell which sent tingles down her spine.

 

She found herself thinking that it would be so nice if he could hold her from behind like this, his arms wrapped around under her breasts, one hand resting on her stomach. The thought sent a familiar tingle into her groin. Frisk had so many fantasies about Sans over the last couple years she knew exactly what that tingle meant.

 

Her shame forgotten she allowed her imagination run rampant since there wasn’t anyone here anyways. She reached one hand in between her legs over her leggings and rubbed slowly, imagining that it was Sans’s fingers touching her there, a soft moan of pleasure escaping her lips as her other hand gripped her breast and squeezed, flicking her nipple as it hardened.

               

“Oh Sans…” She moaned as she slipped her hand into her pants and inserted her fingers into her wet entrance, moaning out his name as she pleasured herself on his bed wearing his jacket, his scent going straight to her head, making it all the easier to imagine him doing this to her, pleasuring her. Frisk moved her fingers faster inside of her, using her palm to rub against her clit, making her legs shake as she slipped her hand under her shirt to play with her breasts.

 

“Ah! Sans! Don’t stop!” Frisk moaned as she started to feel herself tightening around her fingers, knowing she was getting closer to exploding all over them. She moaned and cried out Sans’s name as she came, breathing heavily as she rode out her high, blushing deeply as Frisk realized what she had just done in Sans’s jacket, his bedroom. Embarrassed she shrugged off his jacket and ran into the bathroom and cleaned herself off, pulling on her slightly damp sweater and splashing water on her face to calm her down.


	2. San's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans catches Frisk doing some...interesting things to his jacket...

He watched as Papyrus drove off with Undyne to head to the gym for the day, fully intent on enjoying his day off at home. Sans switched on the television and grabbed a hot dog from the fridge, slathering it in ketchup as he lounged in the living room. He sat there a good majority of the morning before he went to refill my ketchup and realized that he had in fact finished it off.

 

“Ugh!” Sans groaned and searched the pantry for more and finding nothing but Papyrus’s health foods and boxes of spaghetti. He cursed under his breath, paused the television and grabbed his wallet, teleporting himself outside the local grocery store, chuckling to himself as several humans jumped in surprise at his sudden appearance.

 

He walked inside, immediately finding his way into the condiment aisle, grabbing a plastic basket on the way with the full intent of filling it to the brim with as many bottles of ketchup he could buy. He found several different kinds of new flavors and decided to buy those on top of the one he usually purchased before grabbing another couple packages of hot dogs with some buns before heading to self checkout.

 

Sans just did not want to deal with anyone today so he figured he’d bag his own groceries, laughing at the thought of Pappy losing his mind if he ever saw him doing anything by himself. When he finished paying he immediately opened a bottle and drank it right there in the store, clearly making several humans really uncomfortable as he walked out of the store, licking his mouth clean with satisfaction.

               

“Now back to our regularly scheduled program.” Sans said as he teleported himself back home, walking into the kitchen and putting everything away as sloppily as possible just to mess with Paps. That’s when it hit him that something was out of place. He walked back out into the living room and noticed a bag of food sitting on the coffee table, still warm and smelling delicious.

 

“What the?” He frowned and looked around, unsure where it could have come from. “Oh Sans…” He heard his name coming from upstairs, confused as he started walking up slowly, eyes trained on his slightly opened door curiously. “Frisk?” He asked himself as he came upon the door, glancing inside he heard moans coming from her sitting on his bed wearing his jacket, one hand playing with her breast while the other was inside her pants.

 

Sans’s sockets widened in surprise, a faint blue blush on his cheekbones as he watched her playing with herself, calling out his name, the sight of her making him hard. Without realizing it he slipped a hand into his shorts and starting rubbing his shaft in time to her movements on the bed, watching her as she called out his name repeatedly, followed by soft moans of pleasure that were so enticing he almost went to join her.

 

Frisk was playing with herself, pretending that it was him and here he was, jacking off to her, watching as she lifted her shirt, giving him full view of her perky breasts for the first time, he gave a soft moan as he pumped harder, leaning against the wall for support as she cried out his name louder, breathing heavily. He had wanted to see Frisk like this for a couple of years now but just never thought it would work between the two of them. Or if she did actually feel the same way about him that he felt about her.

 

Seeing her like this, playing with herself in his jacket secretly in his room was all the proof he needed. “Ah! Sans! Don’t stop!” She cried out and he nearly fell to his knees as he felt himself getting closer to coming. “Couldn’t if I wanted to.” He mumbled under his breath as he watched her breath hitch and she arched her back, her legs shaking as she moaned loudly, mouth open as she came. The sight sending him over the edge, a hand over his mouth to keep him from calling out her name.

 

She sat there for a moment, a blush on her cheeks as she came down from her high. Sans felt his sticky mess in his hand and knew he had to get a change of clothes as Frisk ran into the bathroom, leaving his jacket on his bed and allowing him to grab a new pair of shorts and rush downstairs to the laundry room where he changed and used the sink there to clean himself off a little, his heart racing as he heard her moving around upstairs.

 

When she heard her footsteps on the stairs he panicked and teleported outside on his porch trying to calm my breathing. How was he supposed to interact with her now? He’d just came while watching her play with herself. You can’t unsee that sort of thing. I took a deep breath and opened the door, deciding to just play it cool and forget it ever happened. Frisk jumped about ten feet as she watched me walk in, her cheeks flushed as she smiled at me. “Oh! Sans! I-I just popped by to say hello and I realized that you guys weren’t home so I was just going to leave! I’m sorry! I brought food!”

               

Sans closed the door behind him and looked at her as calmly as he possibly could considering the image of her on his bed was still replaying in his head. “Guess I better start locking my door when I leave. Otherwise it’s just asking for weirdos to come creeping in.” Frisk’s smile faltered and her eyes dimmed a little bit. “I’m sorry. I just wanted to stop by and hang out is all. I’ll see myself out then.” Frisk started to head for the door but he reached out and grabbed her arm, a jolt of electricity making his breath catch in his throat.

 

“I’m kidding kid. Come on and eat with me.” Frisk smiled hesitantly and nodded as he let her arm go, walking to the couch together, each siting as far from one another as allowed. “So,” Frisk started as she handed him some takeout, avoiding eye contact “what’s new?” She asked and Sans shrugged, taking a large bite out of his food, staring at her from the corner of his eye. “Nothing. Just working myself to the bone.” He quipped and was rewarded with a soft smile on her face as she took a bite of her food.

 

“Since when do you work? I don’t think I’ve seen you ever lift a finger for anything.” Frisk started to relax into the couch, pulling her feet up under her as she took off her sweater and placed it beside her, a plain purple shirt underneath. Sans looked away, turning the television back on so he could stop thinking about what he’d seen underneath not so long ago.

               

“What have you been up to? Haven’t seen you since your party.” He asked and Frisk took a drink, watching the television. “Well I go on break from school soon so that’ll be fun. I’ve been working part time at Grillby’s and he’s starting to teach me how to bar-tend after hours. Haven’t seen you around there lately.” She looked over at him and he shrugged.

 

“Yeah, just been trying to help Pappy out with his training. He’s getting ready to join the police force soon so he’s been training day and night with Undyne. By the time I get a chance to get away I’m back in bed sleeping.” Sans lied. As a matter of fact he’d been in several times but always walked back out when he realized that Frisk was working. Truth was he had been avoiding her since her party because he just didn’t really know what to do about the kiss she’d given him.

 

“That’s great. I’m happy for him. I know he’s been trying really hard to get it.” She smiled and finished her food off, putting the garbage into a pile. “Bar tending huh?” He finished his food and leaned back into the couch as she nodded. “Yeah. He says I’m getting really good at it. I looked up a few things online and started trying to learn how to do these cool flourishes with some plastic bottles. Grillby thinks it’s dumb but a little showmanship never hurt anyone.” Sans chuckled and Frisk pulled her hair back, laying it over one of her shoulders.

 

“Sounds like you’ve been spending too much time around that robot.” Frisk laughed softly and looked over at him. “We’re practically neighbors darling. He insists on going out every week for a dose of shop therapy. I guess a little bit of his stardom was bound to rub off on me some time or later.” Sans smiled and sat with her, the air still a little tense but it was slowly going away as they fell back into old habits around one another.

               

Frisk and Sans sat silently for a time, just watching Mettaton’s show together, enjoying one another’s company when Sans felt Frisk move on the couch, her long legs stretching out and landing on his lap as she lay down with a yawn. “Oh sorry.” She said as she started to move her legs off of him but he grabbed them and placed them back down on his lap.

 

“It’s fine.” He stated simply as she relaxed, before long her eyes drifted closed and she was sound asleep. Sans found himself staring at her as she slept. She was so sweet looking, peaceful, a hint of a scar on her cheek, a remnant from her days in the Underground. She’d grown much from when he’d first met her. Ten years was a long time for a human but for a monster like him it was nothing.

 

He’d been around for so long he didn’t even know how old he was anymore. Frisk smiled in her sleep and it made him wonder what she could be thinking about. Without thinking of the consequences he moved her legs, slowly moving behind her, just moving her a little bit so he was laying behind her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to his chest.

 

He could feel her heart beating as he held her, his head resting on the arm rest of the couch. She smelled nice like always. Hints of strawberries and peaches, a mix of her shampoo and perfume that she’d been wearing for years. Sans looked down at her sleeping face, her lips slightly parted as she slept, her long eyelashes brushing against her cheeks. She had certainly grown up in the time since they’d left the underground.

 

“Mmmm…Sans…” Frisk mumbled in her sleep, as she rolled over and curled up into his embrace much to his surprise a smile on her face. Her face buried into his chest and he felt a blush on his face. He could feel himself hardening as she pressed her hips up against his, his member hardening and pressing against her thighs.

 

‘Shit…not now…’ He tried to turn his hips away from her but she just moved closer to him. ‘Alright. We can deal with this two ways, sit here and be a total perv or get up and risk waking her and seeing how much of a perv I really am.’

               

Frisk’s shirt lifted up exposing her stomach, Sans’s hand involuntarily moving to touch her warm skin under his fingers. He felt himself moving his hips against her, slowly rubbing against her thigh as his fingers explored her skin lightly. “Mmmm…” Frisk gave a soft moan and moved against him, pressing closer as her hands grabbed his shirt in her fingers.

 

‘She’s sleeping you fucking pervert…’ Sans thought as he pressed against her, rubbing his shaft in between her legs. Sans leaned his head down, his mouth hovering over hers, wanting nothing more than to kiss her. Just as he was about to do just that the front door slammed open, Papyrus making his usual amount of noise as he entered the house making Sans jump, Frisk immediately waking up and looking around stunned.

 

“Brother! I have returned! I saw Frisk’s car outside is the human here?” Frisk looked up and saw Sans laying next to her a huge flush on her cheeks at their closeness. “Sans? What’re you-“ She asked as Sans looked down at her. “SANS? What’s going on? Why’re you on top of Frisk like that?” Papyrus came and stood by the couch as Sans tried to get up off of the couch but Frisk made the same move making him actually fall on top of her, both of their faces flushed with embarrassment as he was sure she could feel his shaft on her thighs.

 

“I think I’m gonna go.” Frisk said softly as Sans got off of her, letting her grab her things as she gave Papyrus a quick hug and a peck on the cheek and rushed out the door. “Shit.” Sans sighed heavily as he slumped into the couch Papyrus looking at him curiously. “What’s the matter brother?” He asked as he sat next to Sans who put his head in his hands.

 

“Nothing bro. I’m just going to go take a shower or something.” Sans gave Papyrus a smile and headed to his room shutting the door and locking it behind him. He was still hard he realized as he sat on his bed where he’d watched her earlier, the image coming to mind as he pulled his shaft out and rubbed it, eyes closed as he imagined Frisk’s hands and lips playing with him, her moans, her voice calling out his name over and over.


	3. Frisk's Pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk finds her distraction...

 Frisk woke to find Sans lying next to her, his face held a faint blue blush to his bones and she could feel something pressing against her leg. Frisk’s heart skyrocketed into her throat and she made a mad dash towards her car, cursing under her breath the entire way as she slammed her foot on the gas and made her way towards the bar.

 

She knew she wasn’t supposed to be working today but she needed to do something to get her mind off of the skeleton. She parked in the back and walked in to see Grillby in his office, casually reading over the receipts from the previous night with his sleeves rolled up and the top couple of buttons undone, his glasses hanging low on his face. He looked up when she entered, leaning against his doorway a little disheveled and so sexually flustered she just didn’t know what to do.

 

“Frisk? What are you doing here?” He asked as he waved me in and leaned back in his chair casually, giving me a once over. “I just need a distraction. I finally went over to see the guys and it was really awkward and I ran the hell out of there as fast as my legs could carry me and I ended up here.” Grillby gave a soft smile and a chuckle as he stood up, reaching behind her to close the door and the shades over it to give the room some sense of privacy, the familiar click of the lock making her heart race.

 

Frisk watched as Grillby moved closer to her, his strong arms grabbing her waist and pulling her into him, the warmth of his flames making her blood boil in such a pleasant and familiar way. They both knew what this was. The flame monster moved his face to her neck, a soft moan escaping her lips as his tongue traced the veins in her throat.

 

She reached up and undid the rest of the buttons on his shirt, letting her fingers roam over his toned body, the heat pulsing under her fingertips as he grabbed me, lifting Frisk up in one swift motion as her legs wrapped around his waist, his lips joining hers in a heated kiss. She could feel his desk under her as he placed her there, his hands undoing his pants while she took care of hers, kissing him hungrily as she heard their clothes hit the floor with a soft thud.

               

“This is the best kind of distraction.” She whispered as he positioned himself between her legs, his large member glowing with heat as he leaned over her, kissing her again with the same sort of lonely desperation she felt. Frisk gasped as he thrust inside of her, filling her up as he grabbed her hips, her arms and legs wrapped around him, trying to keep her moans quiet as he moved inside of her.

 

“Let it out Frisk. I soundproofed the place after last time. Let me hear it.” Grillby commanded as he thrust harder making her breath hitch and a loud moan escape her lips. They were desperate, lonely and they knew that there was nothing more than sex between them. Each of them needing the feel of someone, the touch, the intimacy they were denied from the ones they wanted most. He went hard and fast, and Frisk didn’t care. She just needed it. She could feel her legs tightening and knew she was almost there, she panted heavily as he hit harder, the movements causing dents in the wall from his desk as she felt him getting closer inside of her.

 

“Oh fuck! I’m gonna come! Ah! Don’t stop!” Frisk begged as he went harder, faster, hotter until all at once they reached their climax together, a growl of pleasure coming from Grillby as she cried out in ecstasy, her head spinning. Grillby rested his head on her shoulder as they regained their composure, catching their breath as he finished inside of her. “Thank you.” Frisk whispered as he turned his face to her, kissing him softly which he returned, holding her in his embrace.

 

“Anytime Frisk.” He gave her another quick kiss and stepped away to put his clothes back on, handing hers back to her from the floor as she hopped off his desk and put them back on. Frisk went to the small mirror and adjusted her hair and clothes back to normal as Grillby fixed the desk, destroying all evidence of what they’d just done. “You want to work tonight? I could teach you a few things after closing if you want to.” Grillby asked as he sat back in his chair, pulling out a spare uniform he always kept for her in his desk for these sorts of occasions which happened more often than she liked to admit to herself. 

 

“I thought you’d never ask.” She smiled and changed right there in his office, no shame or embarrassment after everything they’d done. “Good. Get on out there kid.” Grillby winked as she left her things in the drawer and headed out into the bar seeing several monsters eyeing her from the corners of their eyes. One of the human workers spotted her and waved her over to her section with a smile.

 

“Hey I thought you weren’t working today?” She asked as she organized her food tickets and a couple of bills, punching them into the computer methodically. “Well I just decided to come in anyways. Been a rough day and needed a distraction.” Frisk clocked into the computer and the girl eyed her with a knowing look. “Yeah I’m sure you did. You both do apparently. Grillby’s ex came in earlier and he’s been in one hell of a mood.” She blushed and started to make some of the drinks that were on her tickets.

 

It was a relatively slow day, just a few customers hanging about, mostly human today. “You know what you’re doing is just a temporary fix Frisk. It’s also destructive.” Frisk nodded and stole a cherry, popping it into her mouth as she started working on the next drink. “I know. We both know. But we also know that in a way what we do helps. It isn’t perfect but it helps us deal with things. We aren’t hurting anyone by doing it and we are very clear on the rules. Not all of us get to be in such healthy relationships Maria.” She snipped a little harshly and sighed as Maria gave her a sympathetic look, patting her hand as she took her drinks and delivered them to her tables.

 

A few hours later Grillby came out of his office and took position behind the bar as more people started coming in at the end of the work day. They worked in sync with one another, having done this countless of times, smiling and pretending to care about what the customers whined about.

               

By the time the last customer had left Grillby and her were taking inventory of the alcohol. “Hey Frisk? Can I talk to you a moment?” Maria asked as Frisk walked her to the door, pulling off the apron tied around her waist as she walked. “I know it’s none of my business but maybe you shouldn’t keep doing this with Grillby. I just see disaster written all over this. It’s been going on for over a year someone is going to get hurt. You can’t keep using each other like this.” Maria held her hands in hers and she smiled sadly.

 

Frisk knew she was right but she just didn’t know what else to do. “I know. But…I don’t know. It doesn’t hurt so bad when we are together. For a moment everything is alright. For a moment I can deal with it and so can he. I know you don’t understand but we are just so lonely.” She glanced over her shoulder at Grillby who was facing away from them doing some math on a notepad. Maria sighed and gave her a hug.

 

“I hope that it works out for both of your sakes. Just don’t say I didn’t warn you. Be good.” She hugged her goodbye and locked up after her starting to close the blinds save for the one over the door. Grillby turned around as Frisk came back towards the counter, hopping up on top of it. “That’s not sanitary Frisk.” Grillby smiled as he took off his bowtie, unbuttoning the top buttons of his shirt.

 

“It’s probably the most sanitary thing that has happened on this counter. I heard what happened today. Want to talk about it?” She asked as she watched him tense up a moment, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned up against the counter. “She wants to take the kids over the holidays. With her new boyfriend.” Frisk looked at him with sympathy.

 

“What’d you say?” She asked as he turned to face her, their faces close enough to kiss. “I told her to do it. I know the kids are really wanting to go, I talked to my daughter about it the last time I saw her and she really wants to go. I couldn’t say no to her.” She reached out and touched his face, his eyes closing at her touch.

 

“I’m sorry Grillbz. That’s not cool. You could spend it with me and mom. Dad is going to some big plant convention so it’ll be just the two of us. I don’t want you alone so you can drink yourself to death. Afterwards I can walk you home. Keep you company.” Grillby smiled softly and touched the side of her face. “You’re too good kid. C’mere.” He whispered as he kissed her tenderly.

               

Frisk felt him lay her back on the bar, his strong hands roaming over her as he climbed onto the bar, spreading her legs, wrapping them around his waist as he continued the kiss. He unbuttoned her shirt, slipping his hands over her bra and pulling it down to expose her breasts while she took off his shirt, watching him shrug it off onto the floor as he kissed down her chest, his lips moving over her stomach as his hands grabbed the shorts of her uniform and pulled them off, letting them join his shirt on the floor.

 

Frisk moaned as his finger probed her entrance, slipping inside of her as she watched him through hooded eyes undoing his pants and exposing his hard shaft which he rubbed with his other hand in time with his finger. He leaned down again and removed his finger, replacing it with his member as he lay on top of me, holding her hands above her head with one hand and gripping her hip with the other, thrusting slowly into her.

 

Frisk needed this. He needed this. It wasn’t right but it was all they could do. She thought as they moved together. Thinking back to the first time they’d ever done it after she’d broken up with monster kid. She was nineteen and he found her crying outside his bar. He had just finished finalizing the divorce papers and wasn’t feeling too great himself as he let her inside, offering her a drink even as he poured himself one. She didn’t remember how many shots they’d taken that night but she did know that she kissed him.

 

And he kissed her back. From there it just became a need, an outlet. She’d told him how she’d felt about Sans, how the skeleton wouldn’t give her the time of day and how that made her feel. She knew all about his ex wife, how much he missed his children. It was stupid but in a way it made sense to the,. Grillby and Frisk moved as one, that underlying understanding that they both knew this was never anything more than sex between them. Their release. It was the only way they knew how to cope with the fact that the ones they wanted didn’t want them back. So they turned to each other.

 

To cope. Frisk felt tears sting her eyes as she cried out in pleasure, feeling him fill her up with his familiar heat, pulling her close to him desperately. They moved away from one another and she grabbed my clothes, going to his office as he cleaned up and getting changed out of the uniform, folding it under her arm as she grabbed her keys and walked back out front to see Grillby rubbing his eyes.

 

“Night boss.” She said softly and he nodded. “Night kid.” He waved and she walked away, out to her car, letting the tears fall from her eyes as she pulled out of the parking lot and started her drive home. Mom was already asleep but a plate of food was neatly wrapped up for her in the fridge with her name written in her cursive writing written on a note. Frisk heated it up and took it up to her room, sitting at her window as the moonlight streamed in. She ate silently, not really hungry as she tried not to think about the emptiness she felt growing inside of her.


	4. Sans's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things Sans just can't unsee...

 After spending some time alone he went back down to spend some time with his younger brother who was trying to study for his test into the police force. He was somehow reeled into helping him study, quizzing him relentlessly until he thought his own head was going to explode. Papyrus excused himself to make some dinner for the both of them but the whole time Sans could only think about Frisk and how quickly she made her escape earlier.

 

“Something bothering you brother? You’re not making any of your ridiculous puns tonight.” Papyrus asked as he started to gather the plates up to wash. “Just doing some thinking is all. Don’t worry bro. I’m fine. I think I’m going to stop by Grillby’s before he closes for the night. Maybe get a drink.” Papyrus gave a concerned smile as Sans grabbed his jacket and his wallet, stepping outside and teleporting to the bar.

 

Most of the shades had been drawn and the closed sign was in the main window but there was still a few dim lights on so he knew Grillby hadn’t left yet as he stepped up to the door stopping in his tracks as he saw something he never in a million years would have thought was possible.

 

He watched in shock as Frisk lay under Grillby on the bar, arms pinned above her head while Grillby thrust into her, he could hear her moans mixed with Grillby’s soft groans as they fornicated on the bar. “Frisk…” He whispered as he felt tears of betrayal sting his eyes but he couldn’t look away as he watched the bartender plow into her repeatedly.

               

He watched as she cried out in climax, her face highlighted by the flames from Grillby’s body. Sans turned away and stormed off in a huff not sure where he was going to go but knowing he couldn’t go back. He didn’t care that it was cold outside, not like he had skin anyways. He felt the tears fall from his sockets as he walked, so angry and hurt. What had been the point of her crying out his name, thinking about him in her sleep if she was just going to go around and screw the bartender anyways?

 

And Grillby, one of his closest friends, the guy could get any woman he wanted if he tried. So why Frisk of all people? Sans growled and summoned a blaster, obliterating a small clearing of trees in a blast of magic. Why Frisk? Why? Eventually he ended up in Frisk’s part of town to the small house she shared with Toriel.

 

Her lights were off but the window to her bedroom on the second floor was open slightly even though the night was chilly. He was tempted to throw a rock at it when he paused. He could hear her crying softly in her room. The rock in his hand slipping back down to the ground at his feet as he heard her soft cries from her window.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” She cried and a piece of his heart shattered. With a huff he turned on his heel and headed away from the house, the soft pitiful sobs drifting away as he left. Unsure of where he was going to go but wanting to distance himself as much as possible from her.


	5. Frisk's Pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk gives Sans a present...

The holidays were always a stressful time. She’d gone out and bought everyone gifts, a new pair of shoes that Mettaton had been eyeing for ages, a couple sets of anime for Undyne and Alphys, a pasta maker for Papyrus, a new bowtie for Grillby, a handmade scarf for her mother and father, but when it came to Sans she just didn’t know what to give him.

 

She hadn’t seen him since the time she’d went to his house and he wasn’t responding to any of her messages which was odd because she thought that they were starting to get to be alright again between them. She stood in the mall and took a sip of her hot chocolate trying to figure out what to get Sans and deciding to check out the book store. She cruised through the rows, looking for inspiration when she came across the humor section. She picked up a couple lame joke books but then put them back down.

 

Everyone always got him joke books. Sighing she left, grabbing a book that she knew Alphys was missing from her collection and paying for it. Should she even get him anything? He was clearly avoiding her for whatever reason, would he even accept a gift from her? Frisk made her way into an art and craft store trying to look for inspiration. That’s when she saw a small square canvas sitting next to some paint. She would make him something. That’s what she was going to do.

 

Without hesitating she grabbed the canvas as well as some paints and some new brushes and paid for them. She went home and immediately went upstairs to start painting. The finished product turned out way better than she’d expected and she admired it as she realized that it had turned into a literal representation of her feelings for him and blushed.

 

A blue echoflower framed a red and blue heart melding to mix a pretty purple in the middle. Frisk smiled to herself. She had to tell him exactly how she felt about him and this was going to be part of it. She was done being a coward. Frisk wrote a small note and wrapped up the canvas, writing Sans’s name neatly on the tag.

               

The next day she went out and delivered the presents to her friends who thanked her and gave her presents in return but when she got to the house of the skeleton brothers only Papyrus and Mettaton were home. “Oh darling! These are exactly the ones I wanted! Thank you!” Mettaton kissed her cheek and hugged her as Papyrus was reading the information on making homemade pasta that came with the pasta maker.

 

She had a new dress and a set of books from the two of them sitting next to her. “You’re welcome. Is Sans around? I have been trying to get a hold of him but he’s not getting back to me.” Mettaton and Papyrus sat together on the couch cuddling. “Not a clue. But we haven’t seen much of him either lately. Is that his gift?” Mettaton nodded towards the one sitting in her lap and she clutched it to her chest.

 

“Yeah. I guess I could just hold on to it until I see him next. Just tell him that I have something for him. I’m going to get back home and help mom make dinner. Thank you so much for the gifts, have a Merry Christmas you two.” Frisk hugged them both and kissed their cheeks, grabbing her gifts and Sans’s as she drove towards home when she got a call from Grillby. “Hey what’s up?” She picked up and she could practically feel the tension on the line.

 

“Sans is here and he’s wasted. I know it’s weird to ask but do you mind staying with him, I closed up already and I need to see my kids before they leave.” I sighed and smiled. “Yeah. Be there in a minute. I have to give him his gift anyways.” Frisk hung up the phone and drove to the bar which was empty except for a very intoxicated Sans sitting at the bar with a death glare at the empty glass in front of him.

 

“I’m sorry. I just-“ Frisk stopped Grillby with a hand on his shoulder. “Go see your kids boss. I’ll take him home and lock up when I leave then after dinner I’ll meet up with you later to see how you’re holding up.” Grillby nodded and gave a thankful smile before leaving out the back.   
               

“Sans? We’re closed now. Grillby cut you off so that means you’ve gotta go home.” She said as she came up to him, the skeleton not even looking up at her as his fist clenched. She hesitated and placed the gift on the bar in front of him. “I got you something. I hope you like it.” Sans looked up at her and it sent chills down her spine. He opened the gift and looked down at the painting.

 

“You do this?” He asked, holding it up with no expression on his face. “Yeah. I wasn’t a hundred percent what to get you so I made it for you. I wrote a note too but you don’t have to read it. There’s a meaning behind it. You see Sans,” She took a deep breath for courage, “I really like you. Like really like you. I’ve liked you for a long time but I never really had the guts to tell you. So I was hoping that maybe you and I could maybe go on a date sometime? I mean if you want to.” Frisk’s cheeks turned bright red as she looked at the strangely expressionless skeleton.

 

It was so silent you could hear the leaky faucet in the kitchen. “Sans? Please say something? If you don’t like me that way I understand I just thought-“ Frisk was silenced by the loud laughter suddenly coming from the skeleton who stood up from his seat and held the painting in both of his hands. Before she knew what was happening he gripped the edge and rammed his fist through the painting, destroying it and tossing it into the trash.

 

“Sans! What the hell?” Frisk felt tears well up in her eyes as she stared at the ruined painting siting in the garbage. “You’d think I’d want someone like you? Someone who leads a guy on and then turns around and screws someone else? How long did you think it would take me to figure it out Frisk? You think I’m stupid?” Tears fell from her eyes as she looked at Sans’s heartless expression.

 

“What are you talking about? I just told you I liked you!” She took a step towards him and he laughed again, cold and uncaring. “I saw you and Grillby getting it on the other day right here in the bar the day you left my house. After I’d seen you at my house earlier playing with yourself calling out my name you go and screw Grillby. You’re a much bigger slut than I thought you’d be. Who else are you screwing around with?”

               

Frisk cringed as if she’d been struck as he spat the words at her so full of accusations. “Don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about you skank.” Frisk’s hands clenched at her sides as she tried to move past him only to be grabbed harshly, his fingers leaving bruises on her arm as she cried out in pain.

 

“Let me go! You’re hurting me!” She ripped his hand off of her and he just chuckled darkly at her. “Am I supposed to care? Because I don’t. Why don’t you go spread your legs for someone else and leave my name out of it.” Frisk yelled and punched him in the face, the force causing him to stumble back and fall to the ground.

 

“Fuck you Sans! You wanna talk about leading someone on why don’t you take a good hard look at yourself! Maybe I have sex with Grillby because it’s the only way I know how to deal with the fact that I love someone who doesn’t love me back and apparently never will! Get the hell out of here! I hate you! I hate you Sans! Get out!” She screamed angrily while tears ran down her face, Sans got up and started heading for the door.

 

“I tried to tell you for years and you never once gave me the time of day and Grillby was there and he was hurting too. So that’s how we deal with it. It just happened! Now go fuck yourself!” Frisk shoved him out the door, tears streaming down her face as she slammed it behind him, locking it and falling against the door in a sobbing mess. She heard him kick the door and yell angrily before he teleported away leaving her alone crying over her broken heart.


	6. Sans Pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has regrets...

: He kicked the door in frustration. Why had he done that? Damn it! Wasn’t that what he wanted? Didn’t he want to be with Frisk? She’d just told him that she loved him. And he literally just threw it in the trash while calling her those awful names. He didn’t mean it.

 

He was just angry. Jealous maybe. He could hear her crying through the door, he wanted to hold her. He was so stupid. Now she hated him, probably never wanted to see him again. Good job. He teleported back to his front porch and slammed open the door harshly making his brother and Mettaton jump in surprise.

 

“Brother? What’s wrong? Frisk was looking for you earlier to give you a present.” Papyrus stood and reached out to touch Sans’s shoulder. “Yeah I saw her, saw the present. And threw it all away. All of it! She hates me now so Merry fucking Christmas to me!” Sans yelled and stormed off into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. He could hear his brother and the robot talking quietly downstairs concerned.

 

“Should I call to see if she’s alright?” Mettaton asked and Papyrus agreed, his footsteps coming up the stairs. “She’s not picking up her phone. I hope she’s alright. She really worked hard on the painting.” Mettaton said as Papyrus knocked on the door. “Leave me alone Papyrus! Just leave me alone!” Sans yelled at the door behind him, a sigh coming from behind the door.

 

“If you need to talk just let me know. We’re going to head to Undyne’s for a bit. If you don’t want to come then I made some food for you in the fridge.” Sans heard them leave quietly, leaving him alone. Heaving a sigh he closed his eyes and lay on the bed with a heaviness in his soul. “Merry Christmas…” He whispered as the image of her heartbroken face filled his mind.

 

He tossed and turned as he lay in bed, replaying the confrontation over and over in his head as he came out of his inebriated state. He cursed under his breath as he he heard her screaming at him, tears running down her face. He'd rarely seen Frisk cry in all the time he'd known her, he never thought he'd be the cause of it. As he slowly started to drift off to sleep, he imagined how he should've done it. He should've held her close. He should've told her that he loved it.

 

He should've pinned her up against the wall and kissed her, make her moan his name again like she did in his room that morning. He groaned as he felt his magic collect at the thought. He wanted to erase every bit of Grillby out of her, his fingers pumped at his shaft, panting heavily as he imagined her under him, in his bed, body flushed and chest heaving, crying out his name and only his name. "Fuck...Frisk..." He groaned as he pumped harder, feeling himself close to completion as her lips parted, crying out in pleasure, Sans joining her as he started to reach his completion...only to see her reach out towards Grillby who was sitting there waiting with a smug look on his face as she crawled over to him, climbing into his lap and crying out in pleasure...

 

Sans came hard, tears in his sockets as he tried to snap out of it, the normal sense of satisfaction he normally felt afterwards sullied by the thought of her with Grillby and the fact that he'd probably just shoved her back into his arms after pulling that shit at the bar...Sans rolled over and buried his face into his pillow...


	7. Frisk's Pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Grillby find comfort...

: Frisk struggled through dinner with her mother, Grillby having decided to eat with his kids told her that he’d message her when he got home. “Honey? What’s the matter?” Toriel asked as the two of them cleaned up the kitchen. “I-I’m not going to be friends with Sans anymore.” Frisk said as she cleaned the dishes. “What? Why? You’ve always been so close. What happened?” Toriel immediately stopped what she was doing and came to stand next to her adopted daughter.

 

“He’s a jerk mom. A complete and total jerk. He’s rude and insensitive and I can’t be friends with him anymore.” Frisk wiped away the stray tear as she scrubbed hard on a stubborn piece of baked food. Toriel grabbed her hands and wrapped them up in her paws, forcing Frisk to look at her. “My child. I feel like there’s more going on here than you’re telling me.” Frisk shook her head.

 

“There is but I don’t want to talk about it right now. I think I’m going to check on Grillby for a bit. He seemed really down when we talked on the phone earlier so I want to make sure he’s alright.” Toriel looked as if she was going to argue but instead she just pulled her daughter into tight loving hug.

 

“Alright honey. I’m sorry about what happened between you two. Are you going to come back tonight?” Toriel asked brushing a hair from Frisk’s face, wiping the stray tear. “I’m not sure. But if it’s too late I might just stay there. I love you mom.” Frisk hugged her mother again. “I love you too my child. Be safe.” Frisk grabbed her coat and car keys, sending Grillby a text to let him know she was on her way to which he replied to just let herself in.

               

She pulled up to his small town home and parked behind his car, letting herself in and seeing the bartender relaxing on his couch. “You look like you need to talk.” He said as she closed the door and took off her shoes and coat. “So do you.” She said as she straddled his lap. “Do you want to talk?” He asked as she took off her shirt. “No. Not right now. You?” Grillby grabbed her face, pulling it to his in a hungry kiss.

 

“No.” He mumbled as he flipped her on her back, pulling off her pants and underwear as he slipped out of his clothes, both of them naked as he slammed into her, no foreplay as they went at it desperately. They grasped at one another desperately, souls aching with longing, wanting nothing more than to forget the pain.At first it hurt, Frisk not properly lubricated as he rammed into her, but she didn't care. It couldn't compare to the hurt she felt in her heart.

 

His fingers gripped her throat, putting a little bit of pressure on her airway as he thrust into her, making her gasp and moan, the lack of air adding to the pleasure of his thick cock pounding away. He needed this. She needed this. Today of all days they needed it. Their voices cried out, echoing in his small town home, reveling in the ecstasy, tuning out the rest of the world.

 

Several hours later found them in his bedroom, underneath his comfortable sheets as she lay in his arms, his hand tracing her shoulder idly. “You want to talk about it now?” She asked as she leaned up to look at him, he sighed. “It was nice. They loved their presents. I met the boyfriend. He’s a tool. Pissed me off. You?” He asked looking down at her as he moved his hand down her bare back.

 

“I gave Sans my present. I told him how I felt, asked him on a date. And he destroyed it, he laughed in my face. He called me a slut, apparently he saw us the other day at the bar and that meant I was leading him on. I told him I hated him and punched him in the face.” Grillby sighed and pulled her into his embrace.

 

“It isn’t your fault Frisk. I took advantage of a heartbroken girl. If he’s mad at anyone it should be me. But that doesn’t give him the right to treat you like that.” Frisk wiped away her tears as Grillby held her, keeping her warm. “You didn’t take advantage of me either Grillby. I needed it as badly as you did. If I recall you asked I don’t know how many times if I wanted to do it even while we were doing it. I just…it just hurts.” Grillby nodded as she moved up and kissed him. “I know kid. I know. Let’s hurt together one more time.” He whispered as he pulled her on top of him.


	8. Sans's Pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans loses it a little...

Sans threw himself into completely avoiding Frisk and Grillby at all costs, refusing to acknowledge the two of them. Papyrus and the gang tried to avoid talking about her as much as possible around him and as far as he knew she spent most of her time around Grillby these days. The two of them had spent new years together while everyone else had rung it in over at Mettaton’s house, Frisk’s absence noticeable as Sans sat in a corner drinking alone.

 

Every now and then he would walk by the bar and see Frisk and Grillby working together behind the bar, telling jokes and serving customers with an ease around one another that made him even more jealous. “I guess it’s been official for a while now, like since just before new years. I just can’t believe it. I never would have thought that the two of them would get together.” Alphys said as Sans tuned back into the conversation.

 

They were sitting at a small café just across the street from the bar, Undyne and Mettaton sitting there drinking awkwardly as they stared at Sans. “Who’s together?” He asked as he turned his attention away from the bar that hadn’t opened yet for the day. Alphys gulped and looked to Undyne for support. “Frisk and Grillby. They’re dating. Have been for a few months now I guess.” She said cautiously, holding a shaking Alphys’s hand in hers.

 

“Darling? Are you alright? You look like you’re going to implode.” Mettaton asked, leaning forward as the words sunk in. He was about to say something when he saw Grillby’s car pull up to the parking lot in front of his bar reserved for him and watched as the bartender got out of the car.

 

“Sans. Don’t do anything stupid man.” Undyne said as he saw Frisk step out from the passenger side, smiling up at Grillby as he pulled her in for a quick kiss, wrapping his arm around her and starting to head inside, the two of them laughing at something. And Sans was on it in a flash, not hearing anything the others were yelling at him as he shoved himself between Frisk and Grillby, grabbing a shocked Frisk by her arms.

               

“Sans! Let me go! What the hell is wrong with you?” She tried to free herself but his grip was too strong. “What is wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with you? You’re actually dating him? He’s older than I am Frisk! He’s got kids!” Sans yelled and she tried to break away from him again but this time Grillby intervened, pulling Sans away and standing in front of Frisk with his sleeves rolled up, fists at the ready as he burned brightly.

 

“What’s your problem? You think this going to last? Huh? He’s still in love with his ex wife don’t you know that? What kind of future do you two even have together anyways?” Sans dodged the first punch, the second one landing its mark on his side. “Grillby, take it easy ok. He doesn’t really want to hurt anyone. At least not physically anyways. Come on. Let’s just go inside and open up.” Frisk placed a hand on Grillby’s shoulder as Sans stood up, eye flashing blue in anger.

 

“I’ve got this. Go on, cool down.” Sans watched as Grillby turned to Frisk who was smiling up at him as she pulled his face down for a sweet kiss which Grillby quickly turned into a full on make out session, knowing it was pissing Sans off. “Don’t take too long. And Sans, you’re banned from my bar. For good. You step one foot on my property and I’ll kill you. Same goes for if you touch Frisk.” Grillby glared as he stormed into the bar, slamming the door behind him loudly.

               

When he was gone, Frisk’s smile immediately disappeared as the girls and Mettaton came up, stopping short with concern on their faces as Frisk stormed up to Sans who was trying to keep his cool. “Yeah, we’re dating. Yes, he has kids, and yes I know he’s still in love with her. We’ve talked about it. Many times over the last three years we’ve been doing this thing. He’s older, who cares. Do we have a future together? Honestly neither of us know. But at least he cares. At least he understands that I still love you the way he loves her. At least he listens, he accepts, he treats me like an equal. He doesn’t treat me like a kid, flirting and then pretending he doesn’t care every time I try to express how I feel for him. At least he’s not an ass! Grow up Sans! I tried for ages, I even asked you out and you threw that along with the painting I’d made you in the trash where you apparently think I belong. So just leave me alone! At least let me try and be happy without you in my life!” Frisk shoved him out of the way and followed Grillby into the restaurant where they heard yelling for a moment as Mettaton went to check it out, the girls coming to stand beside Sans, each of them unsure what to say.

 

Mettaton letting out a whistle as he returned from the window with a hint of a blush. “Wow. They certainly have passion.” He said as he ran a hand through his hair. The sounds of yelling were gone now, replaced with a distant banging sound that made Sans clench his fists angrily.

 

“Three years. He’s been taking advantage of her since she was nineteen? Can’t believe I was friends with that cradle robber.” Sans punched the side of Grillby’s car as the banging in the bar heated up. “Hey that must be from right after she broke up with monster kid right? It all makes sense.”  Alphys said softly making Sans glare at her, Undyne moving on the defensive for the sake of her girlfriend.

               

“What makes sense? None of this makes any sense!” He yelled as he took a step towards the scientist who shook slightly in fear. “N-no it does! I mean I think it does! Didn’t you ever wonder why the two of them broke up in the first place?” She stuttered and it gave Sans pause as Mettaton stood beside him checking his nails idly.

 

“She used to spend a ton of time over at your place back then remember? It was like every day. That was when you guys used to be real tight. The day she broke up with monster kid she stopped by and told us that she had feelings for someone else and that was why she broke it off.” Sans tried to think back to that day.

 

“She said she was going to go tell them how she felt. She was talking about you Sans. What exactly did you say to her do you remember?” Alphys asked and Sans thought back to seeing Frisk walking into his house with a weird look on her face. He remembered her looking nervous as she asked to go on a walk with him which he agreed to easily enough.

               

_“Hey so I broke it off with monster kid.” She said as they walked together slowly, easily. Sans looked at her and gave a smile. “Sorry bucko. How’re you feeling?” He asked and she shrugged a hint of a smile on her face. “It’s alright. We’re still friends so that’s good there’s no hard feelings. I mean we just weren’t right for one another I guess. He’s not funny like you are.” She blushed and Sans laughed, completely oblivious._

 

_“You can’t compare all your boyfriends to me kid, you’ll just end up bonely.” Frisk chuckled nervously. “Not if we get together. I mean, I love you Sans.” She said quickly, stopping and looking at him as he turned to her, ruffled her hair. “Love you too kid. You’re like a kid sister to me. Next boyfriend you get I’ve got to judge him for myself got it?” Sans was completely confused by the look on her face as her eyes watered even though she gave a grin that looked almost painful._

 

_“Yeah. Sure thing, I-I’m actually going to head back home. It’s been a long day. Bye.” He didn’t even get to say good bye as she was running off into the falling darkness, shrugging his shoulders and heading back towards his house._

               

“When she came back Undyne and I were out for a walk when we saw Grillby taking Frisk into the bar, both of them looked pretty upset. I think that was the day that his divorce was finalized too. I mean they were probably feeling pretty rejected, vulnerable, the perfect recipe for disaster. Now after all the rejection, the unrequited love it makes sense that they’d seek some form of comfort with someone who knows how they feel.” Sans’s face fell as he recalled all the times Frisk had come up to him, telling him that she loved him over and over and him just not realizing what she meant.

 

His fists unclenched as he slumped forward looking at his shaking hands in horror. “She was right. This is my fault. I thought she was just…” Sans shook his head as Mettaton pat his back in sympathy. “You do have a thick skull darling.” He smiled sadly as they guided him off the property and back to their table at the café. “How do I fix this?” He said softly as he slumped into the chair.

 

“I don’t think you can right now. Just give them some space, some time to cool down. The more you intervene the more they’re going to rebel and you’ll just end up hurting them more. In a couple of days you can go and apologize. They’re reasonable, they’ll hear you out if you’re sincere.” Sans nodded idly as he stood up and said goodbye to the group, teleporting back to his room so he could come up with a plan.


	9. Frisk's Pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk knew it wasn't meant to last...

“Holy shit that was intense.” She panted as she leaned against the wall, Grillby panting as he gave her tender kisses on her flushed skin. “I’m sorry. I lost it a little out there.” He said and she shook her head. “It’s alright. You’re hot headed.” She winked and Grillby rolled his eyes as he kissed her lips.

 

“You’re not funny Frisk.” He smiled as he pulled out of her and handed her her clothes as the both of them got dressed, Frisk going to the sink to wet down her hair so she could pull it up into a ponytail. “I’m hilarious you just don’t appreciate my humor. Besides you punching Sans makes up for me calling your ex wife a bitch last week.” Grillby shrugged as he watched her lean against the sink with her arms crossed over her chest.

 

“So now we’re even.” He smiled and came to stand in front of her. “Are you alright? I know what he said-“ Frisk shook her head and she kissed his cheek. “Don’t worry. We’re adults, we communicate. We know what this whole relationship is. We both know eventually it’s going to die out but for now can we just enjoy it? Please? We deserve to be happy for a while.” Grillby nodded and pat her ass as she went back up to the front of the bar to get ready to open while he went in the back to do paperwork.

 

When he was gone Frisk leaned against the counter and fought back tears as she held herself together. She hadn’t seen Sans in months, hadn’t tried to think about him since she and Grillby had started making a go at it. But seeing him there, pointing out the very core reason she and the bartender couldn’t work. She shook her head and started opening the bar up. All those feelings ran back up to the surface at once. Frisk turned off her brain and went into work mode, trying to shove all of those feelings back down again.

               

A couple of weeks went by and neither she nor Grillby had seen signs of Sans coming around. Business was as usual as the spring weather really started to hit, causing Grillby to spend most of his time away from the bar since there was just so much moisture in the air from the almost daily rains and making Frisk honorary manager while he was away which really wasn’t all that bad.

 

She had spent enough time around him to have him give her the in’s and outs of the business so it wasn’t all that hard to do the daily work. Not only did spring weather bring rain but it also brought a strange distance between her and Grillby. “Hey earth to Frisk? Are you here?” Maria asked, waving a hand in Frisk’s face one day as they were enjoying a temporary lull in the work day.

 

“Oh yeah I’m so sorry. I have a lot of things on my mind. What were you saying?” Frisk turned her attention to the smirking Maria who leaned against the empty bar. “It can wait. Tell me what’s on your mind?” She said motioning to her ear playfully as Frisk gave a sigh and shook her head, putting down the glass she’d been polishing. “I think Grillby is seeing his ex wife again.” Maria’s head snapped around so fast that it was a miracle that it didn’t just fall off from the momentum.

 

“What! No way! Why do you think that?” Frisk leaned against the side of the bar. “Well I see her name pop up on his cellphone at least three times as much as before. I do know that she and that guy she’d been seeing are no longer together. And last week I found a bra under the bed while I was cleaning, and it wasn’t mine because it was flame retardant.” Frisk put her head on the bar as Maria’s jaw dropped to the floor. “No. That’s awful! Have you said anything to him? You guys talk about everything!” Frisk shook her head, looking back up at Maria.   
               

  
“No. And it was inevitable. We both knew that being together would eventually end up like this. He’s hopelessly in love with her and they really do belong together. It’s better for their kids and it’s better this way. I was just hoping I could pretend just a little longer.” Maria opened her arms and gave Frisk a sympathetic hug. “Oh you poor thing. Does this mean that you and Sans-“ Frisk stopped her with a wave of her hand.

 

“No. That bridge has already been burned. He said some really hurtful things and made it very clear that he doesn’t see me that way. I’ll just keep doing what I’ve been doing and avoiding my problems like a child.” Maria sighed and held Frisk’s hand for comfort.

 

“You just let me know if you need a girl’s night out. It’ll be my treat. We can even invite your monster friends.” Frisk thanked her and they got back to work. Finally it was time to close up, Frisk put away the cash drawer, tallied up the tickets for the night and finished shutting things down when she heard the front door open.

 

“Sorry but we’re closed for the night. You’ll have to get your drinks somewhere else.” She said without looking up but when she didn’t hear the door open and close again she looked up and saw Grillby standing there looking flustered. “Hey, what’re you doing here?” She smiled, her smile faltering when she saw his face.

 

“I’m sorry. It just happened. Frisk.” Grillby showed her the simple band around his ring finger and she felt her perfect world of pretend crashing around her. “You’re back with your wife. Good. That’s good. I’m happy for you.” She said as she gathered her things with shaking hands trying not to let the tears fall from her eyes as he took a step towards her. “No, just stop please.” She held up her hands and Grillby stopped in his tracks, his face crestfallen.

 

“Please. Don’t say anything. I knew that this was going to happen eventually. We both did. I just. I need a few days. Away. From here. From everyone.” She said and he nodded in understanding. “I understand. I am so sorry I did this to you. Take however long you need.” Frisk took off her apron and walked towards him, standing on her toes and giving him a kiss on his cheek before hurrying out towards her car, trying not to notice the glow of his wife sitting in the passenger side of his car as she pulled away from the bar.

               

She turned down the road towards a gas station, walking inside and grabbing several large boxes of beer and paying for them, not caring about the strange look the cashier was giving her as she got back into her car heading towards Mettaton’s place. She walked up to the door and banged on it heavily. After a few moments the robot came to the door in his pink robe and yawning.

 

“Frisk? Darling? What in the world are you doing here this time of night?” Frisk shook her head and extended her hand. “I need to borrow your cabin for a little while.” Mettaton frowned and crossed his arms in concern. “Please. Grillby is back with his wife, I’m not feeling great about it and no I don’t want to talk about it with anyone right now. I just want to disappear. Please. Mettaton I need this.” She pleaded and the robot sighed, walking back into his house and coming back with the keys to the vacation cabin he owned.

 

“Be careful love. Send me a message when you get there so I know you made it safe and don’t do anything stupid.” He opened his arms and gave her a strong hug, kissing her cheek as she nodded, thanking him as she hopped back into her car, going into her house where her mother was already sound asleep by this time of night. She wrote her a quick note before going into her room and packed enough clothes to last for a couple weeks, unsure of how long she was going to be missing in action for.

 

Frisk grabbed her things and got back into her car, pulling out of the driveway and heading towards the highway towards the mountain. In about two hours she drove up the gravel drive to the two bedroom cabin that overlooked a small lake that was great for fishing this time of year.

 

Grabbing her things Frisk unlocked the front door and sat on the couch in the dark. That was when she finally allowed the tears to fall. Curling up underneath a blanket Toriel had made ages ago on the couch in as small a ball as she could make herself, letting the tears fall freely as she sobbed.


	10. Sans Pov

Sans got up out of bed lazily, grabbing his jacket as he got ready to head downstairs for breakfast stopping when he realized that Mettaton had come over late the night before. He seemed upset about something but Sans had been too tired from working to bother listening to whatever it was they’d said. Shrugging on his jacket he came down the stairs seeing Papyrus and Mettaton sitting at the table holding warm cups of coffee and looking concerned about something.

 

“Morning. You guys look like someone died.” Sans yawned as he grabbed a hot dog from the fridge. “Frisk and Grillby broke up last night. Apparently he got back together with his wife. He’d been cheating on Frisk for about a month and then he and his wife got remarried yesterday. Frisk didn’t look too great when she came by last night.” Mettaton explained dramatically as Sans nearly choked on his hot dog. “You mean that worked?” He said out loud, making his brother and the robot turn their death glares on him.

 

“Oh brother please tell me you did not have anything to do with this?” Papyrus crossed his arms over his chest. “Well not really. All I did was run into Grillby’s wife and we got to talking. She mentioned that she was thinking about trying to make amends with Grillby for the sake of the kids. I told her to give it a shot. I really didn’t think that they’d get back together. Honestly. I thought they were just going to work out a better schedule for him to see the kids that’s all!” Sans threw up his hands defensively as Papyrus sighed and shook his head in annoyance.

 

“Are you kidding me?! You have no idea what you could have done! Frisk came to my house last night looking positively devastated! There was a case of beer in her car, she grabbed a suitcase from her house and the keys to the cabin! A case! Since when does Frisk ever drink more than one or two drinks ever? Damnit Sans!” Mettaton yelled, storming upstairs to Papyrus’s room and slamming the door.

 

“You’ve got to fix this brother. We’re all worried about her. From what I understand Grillby was her outlet. Now you’ve taken that away and she’s got nothing else to keep her from spiraling. I am disappointed in you brother.” Papyrus shook his head and followed his boyfriend upstairs, leaving Sans standing stupidly in the kitchen.

               

Sans sighed and went to his room, grabbing a suitcase and sloppily filling it with some clothes, grabbing his essentials before teleporting himself into the gravel driveway where he saw Frisk’s car parked outside the cabin. That’s when he saw her sitting out on the small dock where they all went fishing, a blanket wrapped around her shoulder, several bottles at her feet and a fishing pole in her hands.

 

“Damnit. I hope those are full.” He cursed under his breath as he set his things on the porch and walked up behind her quietly onto the dock. She cast her line into the water and set it as she took a swig of a beer, dropping it at her feet to join the several empty ones. “Frisk?” He called out watching her turn her head to him slightly and a seeing her frown, an audible groan of annoyance as she turned to her fishing pole.

 

“Great. My current least favorite person has come to ruin my self pity party. Go home Sans. I want to be left alone.” Sans came to kneel beside her as she opened another beer and reeling in her line. “I heard what happened. I’m sorry.” He said and she let out a snort that turned into laughter as tears ran down her face. It looked like she’d been crying all night. “Yeah. Well. Whatever. I don’t care anymore. He deserves to be happy. They’ll be happy together. And I am gonna be ok with that. After I run them both over with my car.” She laughed again and took another long drink.

 

“Not hard just a little tap. It’s only fair since he cheated on me. Right? I mean it was mostly just about sex and even though the sex was great I mean there wasn’t much more than that. I knew that they’d get back together but now.” She finished off her beer and put down her fishing pole, struggling to get up, slapping away Sans’s hands as he tried to steady her.

 

“Now. There’s nothing. I’m alone again. It’s funny. I’m ok. You go home and I’ll just like adopt a hundred cats or something. I’ll name them all funny names like love. Hope. Happiness. Just like that. So go. Go. Get out of here and let me get lost.” Frisk stumbled to her knees and started laughing again even as the tears streamed down her face.

               

“I’m not going anywhere with you like this. You’ll fall into the lake and drown. Then Toriel will break every single one of my bones piece by piece. Let me help you up.” Sans reached for her but she slapped him away again, her laughter stopping immediately as she glared up at him. “Don’t. Fucking. Touch. Me. Don’t pretend to care about me. I can do this by myself! GO AWAY!” She yelled as she got to her shaky feet, shuffling carefully towards the cabin, Sans following along behind in case she fell and actually got hurt.

 

“Don’t be stupid Frisk. How many beers have you had?” Frisk wavered and fell to her hands and knees, crawling up the short steps onto the porch and reaching up to open the screen door. “Not enough since you’re still here and I’m still pretty pissed off.” She slurred as she made her way to the front of the couch, trying once to climb up into it and failing, Frisk just sighing on the ground in front of it instead. Sans couldn’t help but smile as she reached up and grabbed one of the pillows and put it under her.

 

“Do you want to sleep on the floor or do you want me to put you to bed?” Frisk was already sound asleep, a soft snore as Sans took a look around. He went to the small kitchen and noticed the case of beer sitting on the floor, torn open almost as if it were from an animal. The case had a total of forty-eight in the box and at least twelve of them were missing.

 

Sans decided that he should do something to keep busy while Frisk slept off her binge. A few hours later he’d cleaned up the cabin, gone out and bought some groceries seeing as how the only things Frisk had brought was enough booze to last a month. He took her suitcase into the main room and put away some of her clothes then went to the other bedroom and did the same for himself, taking a shower and making himself something to eat. Constantly checking on Frisk to make sure she was still breathing. “Ugh…” He heard Frisk groan as he lounged in a chair opposite her drinking one of her beers.

               

“Good morning booze hound.” He smirked as she sat up, hair a mess and her face scrunched up in annoyance. “Fuck. You’re actually here. I thought that was just some nightmare from the booze. I’m fine you can go home now. Bye.” She stood and wobbled a moment before she ran into the bathroom covering her mouth, the sounds of vomiting making Sans cringe as he got up and leaned in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest and staring down at Frisk who rested her cheek against the cold of the toilet.

 

“Seriously. I don’t want you here.” She groaned up at him as she reached up and flushed, going over to the sink and washing her face, brushing her teeth and shoving past him angrily. “I know you don’t want me here but I can’t leave you like this. Not when you’re trying to kill yourself through alcohol poisoning.” Sans grabbed her hand as she tried to reach for another beer, Frisk jerking away from his touch.

 

“I’m an adult and I can do as I please. I know my limit.” She sneered and reached again for it but Sans pushed her up against the fridge, pinning her arms above her head as she glared at him through hazy, depressed eyes. “I don’t think you do right now. If you’re going to drink yourself to death at least let me make sure you don’t actually die. You’re going to eat something and then have some coffee. Understand?” Frisk groaned angrily and tried to wriggle out of his strong grip but she was too weak from being intoxicated to do much.

 

Finally Frisk nodded and allowed Sans to lead her to the small table and sit her down while he fixed her some toast and coffee sitting across from her while he sipped at his beer. “So do you want to talk about it?” He asked as she nibbled on her toast with that ever present frown on her face. “Are you really asking me because you care or because you just want to make conversation?” She asked eyeing him carefully as she sipped her coffee, the fading light from the window making her eyes sparkle.

               

“Just tell me what happened Frisk. I know you. You need to talk about it and I never stopped caring about you.” He glared at her pointedly. Frisk sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she looked out the window. “Where do you want me to start?” She said softly, the frown fading away to reveal her sadness. “The beginning.”


	11. Frisk's Pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is a little bit drunk...

She sighed as she started her tale. “Well after I’d finally gotten the courage to tell you how I felt and you rejected me I just hurt. So I ran, I just ran until I couldn’t run anymore. I ended up at Grillby’s and he picked me up, took me inside, offered me a drink. We just sat there and talked for hours. It felt so nice to talk to someone who was going through the same thing I was. We talked, we drank, and it just happened. We kissed and then kissed again. Before either of us knew what happened we just lost ourselves. We tried to ignore it. Pretend it didn’t happen. But one night I was helping him close up and we were joking around, I tripped and we fell. After that we knew that what we were doing was wrong. We stayed talking most of the night then. We knew that it couldn’t be a relationship. He was still in love with her and I was still in love with you. We made rules, code words. That sort of thing.” Frisk took a sip of her coffee and brushed away a tear.

 

“Every time we needed one another we got together. And for a time it was fine. For a time we didn’t have to think about how much it hurt to not be with the one we really wanted. It was hot and desperation, a need to feel something more. Sex filled that need. But after what happened at Christmas we decided to make a go at it. We were spending more time out of our clothes than in them during the holidays, both of us feeling so empty we just were hoping that if maybe we made a go at it that we could be happy.” Frisk looked down into her cup, not bothering with wiping away the tears as they fell from her cheeks to land on the table.

               

“We weren’t happy. It was just pretend. We were pretending that we made each other happy but it was just the same thing we’d been doing for years. He and I made a promise though. A rule really. That if ever there was a chance for either of us to be happy that we would take it. But no cheating. Then I start noticing little things like him taking his phone with him everywhere he went, the bra shoved under the bed, the distance. I tried to pretend that it was just me being stupid. But then he just showed up. I knew before he opened his mouth what had happened. He showed me his wedding band. She was sitting in the car.” Frisk stood up, gripping her now empty mug tightly in her shaking hands, anger in her eyes.

 

“He’d brought her with him. He lied to me Sans. He cheated and all I could think was why? I would have understood! If he wanted to be with her he could have just told me!” She yelled and threw the mug onto the floor, shattering it into tiny pieces. She tilted her head back and let out a crazed laugh. “I’d fooled myself into thinking that I could actually see us staying together! I thought well at least eventually we could grow to really care about one another! Don’t you see how stupid that was? I’m nothing more than a stupid kid to him. Now. Now he’s off having the greatest time of his life with his family and I’m actually happy for him. But I’m also just so jealous. I just want to feel loved. To feel like I thought it felt when he and I would hook up. And now, what do I do?” She looked up at the ceiling and smiled sadly as the tears streamed down her face.

               

Sans came up in front of her and handed her a cold beer. “Nothing. That’s what we’re going to do. We are going to sit here and do absolutely nothing. If you want to get stupid drunk, if that makes you feel better then so be it. I’ll just do it with you.” Sans smiled and clinked her glass with hers and she gave a short choked laugh as she took a pull off her beer. “But before we do that I think you should call your mother. Let her know you’re alright and that you just need some time.” Frisk pat her pants looking for her phone when she looked up at him and let out a laugh.

 

“Oh god no. Drunk me is so stupid!” Frisk laughed as she went to the freezer and opened up the door, pulling out a bowl of frozen water with a now frozen solid phone in its center. “What the hell did you do to your phone?” Sans asked as Frisk put it on the counter and laughed again, tears still coming from her eyes. “I was wasted and wanted to send Grillby a really stupid message but I decided I needed to cool it. Apparently my drunk mind took it literally. And this is the outcome.” Sans couldn’t help but laugh alongside her as she reached out for his phone.

 

“Mind if I borrow yours? I promise I won’t ice it.” Sans handed her the phone and she punched in her mother’s number. “Sans?” Her mom answered and Frisk smiled. “No it’s me mom. I just wanted to call to let you know that I’m ok. I’m going to stay at the cabin just outside of town for a little while but I figured I’d let you know. I sort of lost my phone last night. I think Sans and I might hang out for a while.” Toriel gave a relieved sigh on the other side of the line. “Alright my child. Are you doing ok?” She asked and Frisk assured her that everything was fine she just needed to take a vacation and said good bye, handing the phone back to Sans who placed it on the counter.

               

“You ready to do absolutely nothing?” He asked as he waved his arm towards the couch invitingly. “Yeah.” She said and sat curled up on the couch under a blanket, flipping the television to some terrible soap opera, drinking her beer and watching the show although her mind was still slightly intoxicated. Sans took a seat on the other end of the couch, bringing the case of beer to sit on the floor between them.

 

“So was Grillby like your first or is that super weird to ask?” Sans asked, Frisk nearly choking on her second beer as she looked at him with a blush. “Weird? Yeah a little bit. And in answer to your weird question yes he was. And in answer to the next question, yes it was pretty great.” She turned her attention to him, crossing her legs and leaning forward a little, her face flushed from the alcohol. “Your turn. Who was your first?” She asked putting him on the spot as he chuckled.

 

“Muffet actually. Not an experience I’d like to repeat though. She was into some weird stuff.” He took a drink and Frisk laughed. “Oh my god seriously? She was your first? You sleep with anyone else beside her? Grillby’s been the only one I’ve slept with.” Frisk leaned forward on her hands and stared up at him, the light from the television illuminating her.

 

“Yeah she’s the only one. Why does it make you jealous?” He leaned forward and she scoffed. “Well obviously. You jealous of Grillby?” She asked as she finished her beer, her words slurring a little bit. Sans nodded as he started to feel tipsy himself. “You shouldn’t be. He taught me a whole bunch of neat stuff.” She winked, moving closer to him, Sans being pulled in by her charm. “What kind of stuff?” He asked low and she gave a soft giggle. “Want me to show you?” She moved close enough to kiss him, her hands resting in the space between his crossed legs.

               

She was too drunk to care that she wasn’t thinking right as her eyes connected with his, her heart racing at their closeness. “I’ve already seen what you can do that day in my bedroom when you thought I wasn’t home.” He whispered reaching up to touch the side of her face ever so slightly. Frisk blushed and her eyes widened in surprise. “You- you saw me? In your room?” She asked and he nodded with a smile as he traced her jawline.

 

“Yeah, wearing my jacket. You were calling out my name, telling me not to stop.” She gulped and started to pull away, brushing her hands over her hair as she averted her gaze. “I’m going to go to bed.” She whispered as she got up and hurried into her bedroom, Sans sighing as he heard her lock the door behind her. She took a steadying breath and buried her face into her hands as she heard Sans get up from the couch coming to stand outside her door.

 

“For your information I thought it was pretty hot. Good night Frisk.” He said from the other side as he headed into his room, Frisk hearing his door close. Frisk climbed into bed and tried to sleep but like always, the alcohol turned her libido on high, making it impossible to sleep as she decided that if she was quiet she could get herself off. She took off her pants and got on top of the covers, lifting her shirt as she grabbed her breasts in her hands, massaging them slowly as she closed her eyes and leaned back on her pillows.

               

Her hands roamed over her stomach as they reached her center, lifting her hips to her fingers as she stifled a soft moan, biting her lip as she thought about Sans sleeping in the next room. She inserted her fingers inside of her and rubbed her clit with her other hand, moving slowly as she imagined Sans’s face buried between her legs.

 

“Ah! Sans!” She whispered as she moved faster within herself, her imagination taking over as she panted in an attempt to keep quiet. She gasped loudly as she suddenly came, a satisfied grin on her face as she cleaned herself off and slipped on a pair of underwear, crawling back under the covers and having mixed dreams of Grillby and Sans alternating.


	12. Sans's Pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans finally gets what he's wanted...

He heard Frisk in the other room, call out his name with a moan softly. The sound making him hard as he leaned against their joining wall and strained to hear her, pumping quietly as he imagined Frisk showing him exactly what she’d learned over the years. He heard her come and with a few more pumps he followed shortly after her, hunching over and breathing heavily as he came hard into his hand. He went to bed after cleaning himself off and wished that he could sneak into her room.

 

The next morning he heard Frisk moving around in the front room, the smell of coffee brewing causing him to perk up. Putting on a pair of shorts he didn’t bother with a shirt as he left his room, seeing Frisk standing there wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top leaning against the counter and staring out at the bright sky over the lake. “Good morning.” He yawned making her jump and turn to look at him in surprise.

 

“Oh hey. I figured you’d still be sleeping. I was going to go for a run. I’ve got so much pent up energy I don’t know what to do with myself.” She put her coffee down and pulled her hair into a ponytail, grabbing a bottle of water and heading towards the door. “I’ll go with. Hold on.” Sans put his shoes on and followed Frisk outside where she bent over to stretch her legs a little, giving Sans a perfect view of her rear end. “Do you even run? I don’t think I’ve seen you move faster than a light jog and that was less than five feet in distance. I’ve been running with Undyne and Mettaton for literally years.”

               

Sans shrugged as Frisk started off at a jog. “Want to make it interesting?” Sans said as he kept up with her. Frisk looked over at him in confusion. “What?” She asked as she started to pick up the pace, Sans keeping up with her easily. “The lake is about a mile right? A race. If I win you have to answer any question I ask with nothing but honesty.” Frisk laughed and looked at him with a brow lifted in confusion. “You can’t teleport Sans. That’s cheating.” She pointed at him and he nodded with a smirk.

 

“What do you want if you win?” Sans asked and she faced forward a look of determination on her face. “That’s a secret. You warmed up?” She asked and he laughed as he sped into a full run, her laughter soft as she picked up the pace. Frisk was surprised by how fast he was as they ran around the edge of the lake, jumping over logs and following the path.

 

“Since when did you get to be so damn fast!” Frisk called out as she caught up to him for a moment, winded slightly as they reached the half mile mark. “Did you forget about Papyrus?” Sans looked over making Frisk laugh as she put on a burst of speed, enjoying the runner’s high, her long legs finding her footing easily. He let her move ahead of him so he could get a good view of her backside, watching in fascination as her muscles moved under her skin smoothly.

 

The sunlight lit the strands in her brown hair, turning them almost a deep gold in some parts, giving her a sweet glow as she ran, sweat beading at her shoulders. He picked up the pace so he could see her from the side, her chest rising and falling with her steady breaths, her breasts bouncing with every step even confined to a bra under her tank top. He could her smile, a hint of a laugh as they came upon a small clearing of trees on the other side of the lake, the cabin in the distance.

               

Suddenly he couldn’t take it anymore. He teleported in front of her a few feet away and tackled her to the ground as she let out a yelp of surprise. Sans landed on top of her, arms on either side of her head as she panted heavily under him confused. “What the hell was that for?” She breathed as he stared down at her, wanting nothing more than to touch her. He wanted to hold her like he’d seen Grillby hold her, make her cry out his name like she did when she played with herself at night.

 

“Sans?” She asked, her eyes looking into his curiously as he leaned down, closing the distance between them with a kiss. He felt her stiffen under him for a moment in shock before she relaxed into the kiss. He felt her lips move against his mouth as he placed his palm on the side of her face, feeling the warmth of her skin against him. Her hands moved to touch his chest, her fingertips brushing against his sternum as they traveled up towards his jaw.

 

Sans lowered his body on top of hers, their legs intertwined as he materialized his tongue, probing her soft lips, asking for entrance. With a soft gasp Frisk opened her mouth and their tongues met, dancing around one another as his hand roamed over her side, resting against the exposed skin of her side. He could feel her pulse beating hard and fast as he moved against her, her body moving closer to his as if drawn like a moth to a flame.

               

Finally she pulled away with a soft moan that made Sans’s spine tingle in pleasure. “Sans.” She whispered as they looked at one another, soft smiles on their faces as he reached up and brushed his thumb across her lips. “I was stupid that night three years ago. I shouldn’t have treated you that way and I’m sorry. Truth is, I’ve always liked you Frisk. I’m just sorry I didn’t realize it sooner.” He spoke quietly, the grass soft underneath of them as the sounds of spring echoed around them peacefully.

 

Her eyes darkened slightly as she reached up to touch the side of his face tenderly. “I’m sorry you didn’t too.” She whispered as she pulled his face to hers again and kissed him deeply. She pushed him back gently as they came to a sitting position, her arms wrapping around his shoulders while his hands rested on the small of her back. Finally Frisk broke the kiss and pulled away from him much to his surprise as she stood, taking off her shoes and socks, placing them in front of him as she walked to the edge of the lake, looking over at him with a smile.

 

“Frisk? What are you doing?” He asked as he stood, a slight frown creasing his skull as she walked into the water until it was waist high on her. “I need some time to think Sans. Go back to the cabin. Right now I just want to be alone to think through some things.” She smiled sadly at him before slipping under the water’s surface as he reached out for her. When he saw her come up again she was well on her way to the center of the lake, the water sparkling off of her skin like little stars before she disappeared under again.

 

Sighing heavily he picked up her discarded shoes and socks and teleported to the other side of the lake onto the dock, looking out over the surface to see her doing the breaststroke towards the other side of the bank, going the length of the lake, the sunlight sparkling off of her as she moved. Scratching the back of his skull Sans made his way back inside the cabin where he sat on the couch, turning on the television to some show, not really watching it at he stared out the window, catching glimpses of Frisk every now and then.

 

It was just after sundown when Sans heard footsteps on the front porch and when he heard the front door open he saw Frisk standing there, hair curling from the water as her clothes clung to her body in all the right places. He didn’t say anything as she walked towards her bedroom, stopping in the doorway with her back to him. “Sans?” She asked as he stood, hesitating while she turned to look at him, tiny droplets of water clinging to her lashes, looking up at him as he moved closer. “Yes Frisk?” He whispered as she moved to grab his hand in both of hers.

               

He watched as she kissed his fingertips slowly before placing her cheek against his palm with hooded eyes. “I don’t want to be alone anymore.” She said as she stepped closer to him, placing his palm on her chest, where he could feel her heart beating strongly under her skin. Sans smiled down at her, bringing his mouth to hover over her slightly parted lips.

 

“Good. Same here.” Sans closed the distance between them as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, his hands reaching down and grazing against her hips, pulling her closer to him. He moved her further into the darkened bedroom, pausing just in front of the bed as he broke the kiss, grabbing the hem of her damp shirt and lifting it slowly over her head, letting the damp fabric fall to the floor at their feet while she unclasped her bra, their eyes roaming over one another as the dim moonlight started to flood the room.

 

Sans kissed Frisk again slowly, his hands exploring the expanse of her back, feeling the ridges of her spine just under her skin as her fingers hooked her shorts, letting them fall to her feet, feeling her do the same for his shorts as he stepped out of them. They kissed passionately as he pulled her against him, his shaft hard and pressing against her stomach, his hands splayed out across her ass while she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, deepening their kiss.

 

In a fluid motion Sans lifted Frisk up and lay them down on the bed, her legs spread under him as he kissed down her neck, his thumb pressing against her clit, rubbing it in circles which made Frisk moan softly, his tongue flicking across her hardened nipples, making her breath hitch in her throat. Sans inserted his middle finger inside of Frisk’s wet core, moving it slowly at first as she let out another moan, one of her hands gripping her free breast, the other gripping his shoulder as he inserted a second finger, feeling her wetness cover his fingers. “Ah! Sans…” She moaned as her hips ground against his fingers moving inside of her, the sound of his name on her lips making him groan deep in his throat.

               

When he felt that she was slick enough for him he removed his fingers, putting them to his mouth as she looked up at him through her lashes, his tongue licking her juices from his phalanges seductively looking down at her with a smirk. “You taste better than I imagined.” He whispered as she smiled up at him. Sans positioned himself at her entrance, his tip brushing against her pleasantly as she licked her lips, her hair splayed out on the white pillow under her.

 

Sans couldn’t imagine a more beautiful sight as he pressed his mouth to hers, moving his shaft slowly inside of her as she arched her back, a gasp and a moan escaping her lips as he buried himself to the hilt inside of her. She was so gloriously tight and warm around him. “You’re so big.” She moaned as he started moving slowly inside of her. “Oh god! Sans! Please, faster!” She begged as he nearly pulled all the way out, ramming back into her as she let out a moan, moving his hips at a faster pace, impaling her on him as his head filled with her pleasured moans. He lifted them to a seated position, keeping her impaled on him as he lifted her up and down on him, letting gravity push her as far onto him as she could take.

 

“Oh Frisk.” He moaned as she ground against him, her legs pushing off the bed as she rode him, taking one of her breasts in his mouth and wrapping his long tongue around it, using the tip to play with her nipple. He could feel her tighten around him as her moans got louder, her grip on his shoulders tightened as she threw her head back with a cry as she released around him. Sans!” She cried as he remained relentless, pounding into her harder as he lay her back down underneath of him, nipping at her throat as he started to feel the buildup in his stomach grow.

 

“Ah! Don’t stop! Please! Oh Sans! Don’t stop!” She cried as he plowed into her harder. “Frisk!” He groaned as he released, her walls tightening around him, milking him as they came together hard. They rode out their climax and Sans looked down at Frisk who was flushed, breathing heavily from the activity.

               

“I’ve wanted to do that for years.” She smiled and kissed him as he rolled off of her, pulling her into his embrace as she faced him with a smirk. “Me too.” He kissed her and wiped away a stray tear with concern. “Was I that bad?” He asked and she shook her head. “No! It’s just the opposite actually. I guess I’m just not used to your size.” She blushed and he kissed her cheek. He smiled as she looked at him, resting a hand on his between them. 4

 

“I have to apologize about something else.” He said and she leaned up on her elbow looking at him. “I shouldn’t have destroyed your painting last Christmas. It was actually really nice and I did like it a lot. I was drunk and angry and I shouldn’t have done it.” Frisk sighed and sat up, leaning against the headboard, pulling the blankets over her knees as she ran her fingers through her now dried hair.

 

“Yours was the only one I handmade. I just gave Grillby a bowtie that I ended up wearing more than he ever did. Especially that night.” He bit back his anger and jealousy as she looked over at him. “I’m sorry. I’ll try not to bring him up. He’s really just my only frame of reference that I’ve got right now.” Frisk blushed and he let out a soft sigh. “It’s fine. I get it so don’t feel too bad about it.” Sans reached out and grabbed her hand in his, examining the way her skin stretched over the bones in her fingers, leaving little dimples in the knuckles.

               

Human skin was so interesting in the way it moved, he always found it fascinating. “Uhm, do you want to sleep in here tonight? I haven’t slept alone in a bed sober in I don’t know how long.” Frisk asked as she lay back down, looking at him pleadingly as he pulled her in, kissing her temple and pulling the blankets over them both. “You might have a drinking problem then hon.” Frisk sighed and nodded.

 

“Good thing I quit cigarettes then before I did any real damage.” Sans looked down at her in surprise as she shrugged. “I thought it would make me look cooler. It did but mom has a sensitive nose so I had to quit.” She explained as he let out a chuckle, holding her close as they slowly drifted to sleep.


	13. Frisk's Pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a TRIGGER WARNING HERE!!!

When she was positive that Sans was asleep she eased her way out of bed, wrapping herself in a robe she’d brought and slipping out into the living room, closing the door shut behind her softly. Then she tiptoed out onto the front porch and back out to the dock where she could see the figure that had followed her the whole time she was swimming in the lake.

 

“You certainly know how to get around don’t you?” The figure chuckled as Frisk came to stand beside it, staring over the dark lake, the water ominous suddenly as she frowned. “No more than you do I imagine. What do you want?” Frisk glared out at her twin who smirked, a malicious twinkle in her dark orbs. “Your soul Frisk. Same thing I always want. You’ve got it too easy here, maybe you should let me take over for a bit and we could have some real fun for once.” Frisk rolled her eyes and shook her head.

 

“Not in a million years Chara. I know what your idea of fun is and frankly I don’t care much for it. Neither would my friends. Your friends once upon a time if I remember correctly.” Chara laughed darkly, the sound hollow sounding in Frisk’s ears, making her cringe internally. “Frisk, you poor innocent bastard. I can’t believe someone like me ended up being reincarnated into someone like you. You can’t even see how much they use you. Well I suppose someone like you enjoys being used as some sort of puppet on strings. You don’t think I haven’t already figured out how to get my old body back from you?” Frisk’s hairs stood on end as she stared at the hazy form of her previous self who was chuckling to herself with confidence.

 

“But you’re dead Chara. You’ve been dead for ages. I’m the only one who can interact with you because you’re part of my soul. Mine. Not yours.” Frisk crossed her arms over her chest trying to look tougher than she felt as Chara laughed heartily, tossing her head back and wiping fake tears from her eyes.

               

“Oh you’re so precious! I haven’t laughed like that in so long!” Chara calmed herself down as she locked gazes with Frisk again. “You’re an idiot. Just like every single one of your so called friends. And when I take over my body again I plan on making sure they know just how stupid they are.” Frisk took a step back and tried to steady her racing heart. “Why do you hate them so much? All they did was love you and you died. And still they loved you, you and Asriel.” Frisk asked and gasped as Chara’s whole demeanor changed instantly, her face inches from Frisk’s, eyes staring like daggers into her soul.

 

“I never asked them to love me! I came there to die and they wouldn’t let me! They made me love them and finally I couldn’t take it anymore. I hated them! All of them! They’re selfish and just so dumb! I didn’t ask for any of it! And now I’m going to make them pay.” Frisk flinched slightly from the hatred spewing from her other half, feeling her soul pulse in response to Chara’s extreme emotional state.

 

“It wasn’t their fault Chara. You know that! They didn’t know! Killing them wouldn’t make you feel better!” Frisk pleaded but Chara just shook her head, insanity in her dark red eyes. “How would you know? Don’t tell me you’ve never thought of beating someone to death, I’ve seen it. I know you can hate. I know you can kill. We can kill. It’s so easy, I know you want to deep down in our soul.” Frisk shook her head. “No. You want to. I may get angry sometimes but I could never kill anyone. I would never kill anyone. Least of all my friends.” Frisk glared, making Chara smirk in triumph. “

 

You want to kill me.” Chara moved forward, her lips at her ear. “But you can’t. We’re one and the same. Without me, you’re nothing.” She whispered sending a chill down Frisk’s spine which made Chara chuckle as she pulled Frisk into an embrace. “You can never stop me.” Chara kissed her cheek, her hands running down Frisk’s chest and over her stomach. “Stop it. You’re sick.” Frisk tried to move but Chara was in control now if only partially, her touches registering as sensations that weren’t truly there.

               

“I know. But honestly I love torturing you like this.” Chara’s fingers slid between Frisk’s legs. “Chara please stop. I don’t want this! Let me go!” Frisk begged, as Chara probed her with her fingers, a soft moan escaping her lips unbidden making her feel sick to her stomach. “That’s right. You like it don’t you? You’re a filthy slut.” Chara breathed as Frisk felt tears prick at her eyes, wresting control from Chara and stepping away from the laughing figure.

 

Chara licked her fingers and stared at Frisk’s disgusted face. “You’re hate for me only fills me with more determination. Go back to the skeleton. Wash yourself off but there will be no escaping my touch. Tainted.” Chara chuckled, winking as she disappeared into their shared soul as Frisk let out a choked cry. “You’re as sick as they come Chara.” She whispered as she made her way back into the cabin quietly, careful to not wake Sans who was sound asleep in the bedroom still.

 

Frisk sat on the couch, crying silently as she curled up into a ball, staying there until the sun started to peek over the horizon. She got up and headed into the bathroom, taking off her robe and getting into the shower turning the water as hot as she possibly could, tears of shame mixing with the water.


	14. Sans's Pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has a little fun in the shower...

He heard the water in the shower turn on, reaching over to touch her side of the bed, feeling the cold sheets under his phalanges. With a yawn he got up and walked into the bathroom, steam hitting him as soon as he opened the door, Frisk’s blurred form behind the shower glass, standing with her back to the water unmoving as the water cascaded down her body. He opened the door, reaching out to grab her as she jumped with a startled yelp, eyes focusing on him after several blinks.

 

“Sans!” She gasped as she put a hand to her chest, watching as he stepped in to join her in the hot water with a chuckle. “Sorry!” He smiled as held her hands, seeing a soft smile on her face as he saw how red her skin was. “It’s alright. I was just lost in thought and honestly never had anyone come into the shower with me.” She blushed as she came to stand in front of him, his arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer.

 

“Can’t imagine that Grillby would be one for showers.” She shrugged while Sans leaned down and kissed her tenderly. “Wanna have a good time?” He smirked and for a moment he was confused by the look of terror in her eyes mixed with pain before she gave a tentative smile and kissed him again. He was surprised when she started kissing him passionately, moving from his mouth and kneeling in front of him.

 

“I think we can arrange a good time.” She smirked suggestively as she lick his hardening shaft with the tip of her tongue looking up at him. He reached down and placed a hand on her head as she took him into her mouth, sucking on his shaft, using her tongue on the underside with practiced ease.

               

“Shit you’re good at that.” Sans groaned as she bobbed her head up and down on him, receiving a wink as she got into a rhythm as she took as much as she could of him into her mouth. With a wink he summoned a tendril of his magic that snaked its way between her legs, pushing itself inside of her. Frisk moaned on his shaft, her eyes widening for a moment in surprise which made him smirk triumphantly. She moaned as he moved the tendril inside of her and shoving it deep inside of her.

 

Sans watched as Frisk moved her mouth at the same time as he moved inside of her. The vibrations from her moaning creating sensations that made him want more as he leaned his head back in pleasure. “Fuck Frisk!” He groaned as he grabbed the back of her head and shoved it down as he thrust into her mouth repeatedly, simultaneously thrusting the tendril of magic deep inside of her hard.

 

Frisk moaned as she pulled off of him and came loudly, the sight of her arching her back, the water running over her skin making him go over the edge, spurts of pale blue landing on her face, some landing on her open mouth and lips as she caught her breath. He almost came again as she licked her lips, using one of her fingers and wiping some off of her face and licking it clean as she stood, the magic tendril dissipated from between her legs.

 

“You are actually kind of sweet tasting believe it or not.” She smiled as she washed her face off under the water, grabbing her shampoo and starting to actually go about her shower routine while he watched. “You ever do that with Grillby?” He asked as he grabbed her body wash and pouring a dollop onto her sponge while she was facing away from him, seeing her stiffen slightly. “Why do you ask?” She asked as she glanced over at him, not noticing him as he worked the soap into a lather.

               

“I don’t know. I just want to know is all.” She rinsed her hair of conditioner still not seeing him as he took a whiff of her soap pleasantly. “If you really want to know I did. Often. What else do you want to know what we did? Apparently you want to talk about this so why don’t we do that.” Sans smirked over her shoulder as he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and started rubbing soap over her exposed chest, kissing her neck.

 

“Later. Right now I just want to help you get nice and clean.” He mumbled and she gave a soft laugh. Sans lathered her chest, paying special attention to her breasts which made her moan under him, reaching down over her stomach and slipping his fingers into her. “NO!” She yelled, pushing him away and jumping out of the shower still covered in some soap. Sans turned off the water and looked at her as she leaned against the wall, eye wide, breathing heavily as she covered her body, tears falling down her face.

 

“Frisk? Are you alright? Did I do something wrong?” Sans stood in front of her, reaching out to touch her seeing her flinch away from his touch. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” She whispered over and over again quietly before focusing her eyes somewhere behind him with a rage he’d never seen before in her eyes. “Frisk what’s wrong?” He asked reaching to touch her again as she focused in on him finally.

 

She blinked slowly and the rage started to die down to be replaced with embarrassment. “It’s nothing. I’m sorry. Really. I-“ Sans watched her shake her head slowly as he pulled her into his embrace. “You can tell me. Frisk it’s ok. Tell me about it.” He said as she pulled away from him and wiped away her tears with a smile. “I’m fine. I was just being stupid that’s all. Don’t worry.” Sans gripped her arm as she tried to move past him feeling her tense under his touch. “Frisk.” He said simply seeing a strange flash of deep red in her normally brown gaze for a split second that reminded him of something he couldn’t place.

               

She chewed her lip as she stared towards the space she’d glared at just a few moments ago, taking a deep breath and looking at him with pain in her gaze. “I don’t think I can tell you.” She said softly with so much conflict on her face that he felt pity for her as he tried to wrap his mind around her strange behavior. “Why not?” He asked and she glanced to the side for a flicker of a second, wincing, shifting her weight uncomfortably. “Because you’ll think I’m insane.”


	15. Frisk's Pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk shares a little bit more than she imagined...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS APPLY HERE!!!! WARNING!

Frisk was trying to ignore the tingling sensation at the back of her skull that always meant Chara was trying to assert herself as she washed her hair, trying to keep her conversation with Sans light but getting annoyed with Chara’s constant meddling, the harsh intelligible whispers as she felt him kiss her neck, washing her breasts. It felt nice, almost pushing out Chara’s influence until the faint image of Chara’s hand overlaid San’s, following his trail over her stomach.

 

Their fingers slipping inside of her at the same time, Chara’s cackle echoing in her mind. “NO!” She heard herself cry out as she scrambled out of the shower as fast as her legs could carry her. Chara was laughing, a crazed look in her eyes as she traced Frisk’s wet skin with her nails, all invisible to Sans who was asking what was wrong. “You’re a skank Frisk…” Chara whispered as Frisk’s tears fell from her face, Chara paralyzing her body temporarily, “You’re a filthy cheater. You’ve always been a cheater.” Frisk barely registered Sans in front of her, Chara flinching her body away from his touch.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Frisk whispered mostly to herself unsure why she felt the need to say it. But it just became a habit. “You know you’ll be punished for this. Just like you’re always punished when you sleep around. Even an idiot like you should have figured this out long ago. Maybe you like the punishments?” Frisk glared at Chara who was standing just behind Sans who was trying to get her attention. Chara laughed again as Sans finally caught Frisk’s attention. Frisk flushed with embarrassment as he asked her what was wrong.

 

“It’s nothing. I’m sorry. Really. I-“ Frisk stopped, shaking her head unsure of what she could say as Chara made a threatening motion, her dark red eyes flashing with insanity. She was pulled into Sans’s arms and Chara made a gagging sound of disgust. “You can tell me Frisk. Its ok. Tell me about it.” He said and she pulled out of his arms feeling that tingling in her spine that meant Chara was giving her a warning of the pain to come if she disobeyed the phantom. Frisk tried to move past him but he grabbed her, Chara sending a jolt of pain at contact which made her tense, fighting back the urge to cry out.

               

“Frisk.” He spoke and she felt Chara’s rage overtake her for a moment, Frisk temporarily losing feeling in her body for the fleetest of moments making her even more concerned than she’d ever been. “You tell him and he will have you locked up. You’ll spend the rest of your days in a locked box, with no one but me to keep you company. Forever.” Chara grinned evily, Frisk chewing her lip and looking at him as Chara gave another jolt of pain shooting through her body, radiating out from her soul to her extremities.

 

“I don’t think I can tell you.” Frisk finally confessed as Chara gave a glare. “Why not?” He asked, concern in his gaze as she tried not to see the crazed look on her other half’s face. Chara stood directly beside her, taking her heel and digging it into the top of Frisk’s foot harshly which made her move uncomfortably, glancing back her for another split second. “Because you’ll think I’m insane.” She whispered and Chara gave a sneer, fading back into their soul, making it ache painfully as Sans looked at Frisk in confusion. 

               

“What?” Sans asked, his grip on her arm weakening enough so that she could move away from him, grabbing her robe and wrapping it around her, avoiding eye contact as he followed her out into the bedroom. “You’re going to have to give me something more to go on here.” He said as she took a deep breath to steady herself and to keep her from paying attention to the dull pain Chara was tormenting her with. “You know about the timelines right? I mean of course you do. Flowey told me about them when I was a kid after we escaped from the Underground.” Frisk sat on the edge of the bed, Sans kneeling in front of her still naked and wet from the shower.

 

“I used to have this imaginary friend growing up as a kid. She looked just like me except kind of creepy but she was nice too. Even when life with my real parents wasn’t so great she was there with me, in a way it made me feel stronger. Safer almost. We would spend hours talking with one another. One night something terrible happened.” She bit her lip and could feel the tears fall from her eyes. Sans stared at her, expression blank as he sensed at her dark history.

 

Frisk had never told anyone what had happened to her biological parents, not even Toriel knew. “I was abused by my parents Sans. They would beat me and starve me sometimes for days at a time. One night my father touched me and I blacked out. When I came to the house was on fire and I was standing outside covered in blood.” Chara’s dark laughter rang in her head as the pain stopped, knowing that this was punishment enough for Frisk having to relive the moment over and over again.

               

_Frisk stood in the spring air, staring in horror as her home went up in flames, she felt the blood sticking to her clothes as she noticed the familiar figure of Chara standing there next to her. “Chara? What happened?” Frisk asked and Chara just laughed, tossing her head back maniacally laughing into the darkness as the heat of the flames brought beads of sweat to Frisk’s young ten year old face. “Chara where are my parents? What happened to my house?” Frisk asked again, the laughter cutting off suddenly as Chara tilted her head to the side. “I took care of them for you, for us. I didn’t want him touching you like that. You’re my friend and only I will be allowed to touch you that way.” Chara’s eyes were wide with insanity, red orbs drilling into Frisk’s horrified soul._

 

_“Why am I covered in blood?” Frisk’s voice cracked as she started to put the pieces together. “Because I took control through you. You see I had to Frisk. I had to kill them. I couldn’t stand those assholes doing to you what had been done to me. I had to take my revenge for the both of us. But technically I’m not here so I had to use you.” Chara reached out and touched her hand, the tingling sensation making Frisk jerk suddenly, her brown eyes looking down and for the first time she saw the bloodied kitchen knife in her hand._

 

_“No. NO! NO!” Frisk dropped the knife into the green grass and pulled away from Chara who tilted her head to the side in confusion, eyeing Frisk as she looked at her shaking hands, shaking her head over and over as tears fell, making streaks in the dried blood on her cheeks. “Yes Frisk. Now he can’t hurt us. Neither of them can hurt us ever again. Come on. We have to go.” Chara whispered as Frisk started to hear the sirens of the fire engines heading towards the burning house._

 

_“No. I never wanted to kill them Chara! They were my parents! Why would you make me do that? Why?” Chara stood in front of a shaking, wide eyed Frisk and smiled, reaching out to touch Frisk’s cheek tenderly. “Because they deserved it. Because deep down in our soul I knew you wanted them dead. I did it for you. I’d do it again to make sure we stay together.” Frisk shook her head and Chara started to get impatient. The sirens were getting closer but Frisk was glued to the spot._

 

_“Don’t make me hurt you like they hurt us. We have to go. I’m determined to keep our soul safe from now on.” Frisk looked at her imaginary friend, recalling all the strange things she’d said before about revenge that she’d written off as being silly. “No. I have to tell the truth of what happened. I have to tell them what happened.” Frisk started to move towards the street but Chara let out a scream of rage and a deep pain radiated from her chest, knocking the wind from her as the tingling sensation grew._

 

_Next thing she knew she was running through the darkened woods behind her house that led towards the mountain. “STOP!” Frisk cried out and stumbled to the ground as Chara was forced out of control suddenly. “Just stop. Please.” Frisk sobbed as she sank to the ground, curling up into a ball of despair as Chara mirrored her position. “Why do you even care? They were terrible. I did us a favor.” Chara whispered and held Frisk’s hand._

 

_“They were terrible but they were people! They were my parents!” Frisk cried, the skies overhead darkening with a spring rain. “That doesn’t matter! They hurt you, they hurt us! They had to pay!” Chara defended but Frisk just shook her head._

_“Not like that. There are other ways of dealing with things. Killing anyone is wrong! And now, now I’m alone.” Frisk cried as the skies opened up, washing Frisk’s skin of her parents’ blood. “You’re never alone Frisk! You have me! We can be together forever! You’re the only one who really loves me!” Frisk’s eyes stared into Chara’s blankly as she started to grasp the reality of her situation. Getting up Frisk started walking towards Mount Ebott, filled with determination all of a sudden._

 

_“Frisk? Where are we going?” Chara asked as they walked towards the summit. Frisk didn’t answer as she picked up the pace, not caring to see the apprehension on Chara’s face. “Hey are you hearing me?” Chara’s influence tried to overtake Frisk’s body again but she hardened her determination and ran towards the cave just up ahead as fast as her tired legs could carry her. “What are we doing here?” Chara asked as Frisk came to stand at the edge of the dark void in the center of the cave. “You are a monster Chara. I can’t let you hurt anyone else. I can’t hurt anyone else.”Frisk spoke softly as her tears fell from her face._

 

_Chara laughed darkly, coming to stand behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist and placing her chin on her shoulder. “Do you really hate me Frisk? So much that you would consider throwing yourself into the very same pit I did when I was alive? How romantic.” Frisk felt her sins crawling on her back as she stared into the darkness, feeling as if she was already being swallowed up by its depths._

 

_“Fine. If you survive I’ll let the monsters kill you. But if you survive them, I’ll kill you. Little. By. Little. Until I’ve swallowed you up and I am all that remains.” Chara whispered menacingly. “What if I die?” Frisk asked and Chara gave a confident chuckle. “You won’t. Have a nice fall.” Frisk let out a yelp as Chara shoved them into the Underground, starting Frisk’s adventure. Chara was always in the back of her mind, mocking and cruel but Frisk was determined to never let anyone else die as she made her way through the Underground, befriending the monsters that the humans had so feared for so many centuries, learning the truth of Flowey, which was something that had momentarily caused Chara to become silent whenever the flower was around._

               

Frisk didn’t look at Sans as she continued. “A few years after the barrier broke and we had started living amongst the rest of the humans Chara became more and more aggressive, more furious with every good thing we tried to accomplish. She did her best to stop me, causing me as much pain as she could until I got used to it and she had to find other ways to cause me harm. I was about sixteen when she’d finally had enough. Mom was out of town and I was home alone so no one could hear me scream.” Chara appeared in front of her like she always did, glaring with her deep red eyes.

 

_“You’ve been ignoring me Frisk.” Chara growled as Frisk rolled her eyes. “Yeah. Because you’re insane.” Frisk glared at her, noticing that Chara had grown much as she had, looking identical to her as always except for the red eyes and the green shirt. “Insane huh?” Chara growled and crawled towards her on the bed, the strange tingling paralyzing Frisk in her own body._

 

_“I’ll teach you a lesson you’ll never forget. You shouldn’t have ignored me for so long.” Frisk felt terror grip her heart as she watched Chara’s hand wrapped around Frisk’s throat tightly, restricting her air just enough to make her gasp for breath, “You shouldn’t have made friends with them.” Chara’s nails dug into Frisk’s skin as her other hand slid into the front of her pajama bottoms as Frisk tried to cry out, Chara smirking as she cut off Frisk’s air entirely._

 

_“SHUT UP!” Chara commanded and shoved her fingers into Frisk’s pure center harshly making Frisk silently cry out in pain. “You don’t belong to them! You belong to me! You’re only supposed to love me! You can’t love anyone else but me!” Chara yelled, shoving her fingers deeper as Frisk’s vision started to dim the pain she was feeling making tears stream down her face._

 

_“Stop…please…I’m…sorry.” Frisk gasped out as she felt something break inside of her, agony ripping through her core as Chara ignored her, slamming her fingers inside of her, only slightly loosening her grip on her throat. “You’re not sorry yet! They don’t deserve love!” Chara growled as Frisk cried out in pain, choking slightly and finding it hard to swallow._

 

_“I’m sorry!” Frisk croaked out as she came painfully for the first time by Chara’s hand as her vision was flooded with tears. Chara laughed in triumph as she removed her hand and touched Frisk’s parted lips with bloody fingers. “You better not forget it.” Chara gripped her face harsh in her hand and kissed her, biting her lip and drawing blood. “Oh is revenge sweet.” Chara cackled and dissipated leaving Frisk free to move again. Frisk drawing up her knees and curling into a ball sobbing as she felt the depths of her violation._

               

“Every time I hooked up with Grillby after that and would return home she would show up to punish me for sleeping with him. She hates it. She’s obsessed with it and she is not gentle in any way shape or form. And this morning she showed up again. She touched me. But she didn’t do much more than that. I’m sorry. I’m such a freak! I’m so messed up!” Frisk cried, burying her face into her hands and sobbing, afraid to look at Sans.

 

She could hear Chara laughing in the back of her mind, enjoying how much Frisk was hating herself right now. Frisk gasped in surprised as Sans tackled her onto the bed, pulling her into his strong embrace. “Sans?” She whispered as she felt tears fall onto her face.


	16. Sans's Pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly how he'd thought their first date would go...

Frisk practically shattered in front of him as she spoke of the terrible things that had happened to her. He knew of Chara, unlike the rest of the monsters he remembered the first human. He couldn’t believe what Chara had put the kindhearted Frisk through without anyone knowing what she was going through. She wasn’t look at him to see the look of horror on his face as she told her tale. She looked so small, so fragile as she sat on the bed in front of him. He had never seen her like that, never seen her look so defeated and broken.

 

Sans launched at her, pulling her into his embrace tightly as tears fell from his sockets. “Sans?” She whispered as he held her tighter, determined to keep her from falling apart any further. “I’m sorry Frisk. I had no idea.” He spoke as he held her, feeling her body shake as she cried silently into his arms, her arms wrapping around him, holding onto him like a lifeline. “I never told anyone. I thought no one would believe me.” Frisk sobbed and Sans shook his head, his fingers running though her hair tenderly.

 

“I would have believed you. I do believe you Frisk. I’m sorry.” He kissed the top of her head and she moved under him, looking into his face sadly. “You don’t have to go through this alone. I’m here. Frisk, I’m here.” He whispered as she kissed him, a feeling of desperation in her kiss as he deepened the kiss. Frisk opened her robe, wrapping her legs on his hips as she moved under him, desperate as he was for them to be closer. Sans felt himself hardening as he ground against her legs, her hand positioning him at her entrance.

 

With a soft nod from her Sans buried himself deep inside of her, a moan of pleasure escaping their lips. He moved slowly, exploring every part of her. Treating every part of her as though at any moment she would turn to dust. Sans made sure to kiss and touch every part of her so as not to leave any part of her unloved. They moved as one, breathing heavily as they moved together.

 

Finally they reached their climax as one, holding onto one another as if they were afraid that they’d fall apart if they didn’t. Sans rested his forehead on hers and stared into her eyes as he saw tears forming in her eyes. “I-“ She started but he shook his head. “No. Frisk. No more apologies. I’m not going anywhere. I don’t care what Chara tries to tell you. I love you Frisk.” Sans kissed her as tears fell from her eyes. “I love you too Sans.” She whispered as he felt her flinch under him.

               

“Frisk?” He asked concerned as she flinched again, pulling away from him and shaking slightly. “She’s not happy.” Frisk stated simply and curled up into a small ball, pulling her knees to her chest as she breathed heavily, tremors running through her form as Sans watched full of concern. He reached out and held her close, sitting her in his lap and holding her hands in his. “Does it hurt?” He asked and she shrugged.

 

“She’ll get bored soon.” Frisk muttered, biting her lip as another tremor washed through her. Frisk let out a soft yelp and covered her mouth as she shrank into herself. “Frisk? What happened?” He asked and she shook her head, the edges of her pupils tinged deep crimson for a second before she started to relax finally, her muscles twitching as she gave a relieved sigh.

 

“Thank you.” She said and wiped the tears from her eyes which were back to their deep brown. “Anytime hon. Are you alright?” He asked and she nodded silently with a soft shaky smile. “Yeah. She’s just persistent. But she wore herself out so I have a bit of a reprieve before she comes back for more.” Frisk moved out of Sans arms and he could see the faint marks of scratches on her chest that hadn’t been there before. She stood and stretched her muscles rubbing at her hips that showed scarring faintly on her pale skin he had never noticed before.

 

“What did she do to you?” He asked and she paused in her stretching to glance over at him from over her shoulder. “Only what she could without risking our shared soul. Sometimes she tries to take over, sometimes she tries to force herself on me, sometimes she chokes me until I pass out, I guess it really just depends on her mood.” Frisk shrugged and he noticed the marks on her back were red and raised as if she’d been scratched.

 

“Don’t worry. She wore herself out. She can’t hurt me anymore today until she gathers her strength.” Frisk cleared her throat and tried to appear confident for his sake but he just sighed. “How come you never told anyone about this? About how she was torturing you?” Sans watched as Frisk turned to face him with a sigh. “Because for so long I thought that maybe I deserved it or something. I know its messed up but Chara has a way with twisting things around in your head.”

               

Sans pulled her onto the bed on top of him and kissed her. “It’s never your fault. She’s insane.” He kissed her again and again until she cracked a smile and a soft laugh. “That’s my girl.” He smiled and Frisk sat on his lap. “Your girl huh? What’s that supposed to mean?” She asked and he shrugged, tucking away a strand of hair. “Exactly what I said. If that’s what you want anyways.” Frisk blushed and gave a smile.

 

“You’re asking me to go out with you? Like to be your girlfriend?” She blinked and looked down at him as though it was the most insane thing she had ever heard come out of his mouth. “Well duh. Gotta make an honest woman out of you if we’re going to keep seeing each other naked like this.” Sans ran a hand up her side, feeling her ribs under her skin as she stifled a laugh.

 

“I was wondering when you were going to ask.” She kissed him as he smiled into the kiss. They spent a majority of the day in bed, holding one another as Frisk revealed everything that she’d kept secret since falling into the Underground. Chara’s cruelty unraveling before him as Frisk answered all of his questions with a deep sadness that broke his heart.

 

They were curled up under the covers when they heard a car pull into the driveway outside and the pounding of feet on the front porch and storming into the bedroom. “Frisk? Darling! I hadn’t heard anything from you so I got worried and-“ Mettaton and Papyrus stopped as they stared at Frisk covered in blankets leaning up against Sans’s chest.

 

“And now I know why.” Mettaton smirked as Papyrus jumped on the bed to give Frisk a hug before Mettaton could stop him. “Paps! Wait!” Sans tried to stop his brother but it was too late as Papyrus innocently grabbed for Frisk, making the blanket slip to reveal her nakedness as Papyrus pulled her into a strong hug.

               

“Frisk! You’re not wearing any clothes are you?” Papyrus asked, looking over her shoulder back at his older brother who was chuckling nervously as he covered himself up. “Sans isn’t wearing any clothes either is he?” Frisk shook her head and Papyrus closed his eyes, pulling away from Frisk who grabbed the blanket to cover herself up again with a huge blush on her cheeks.

 

“Oh don’t be ashamed darling! You have a fantastic body! Get dressed and meet us in the living room. I want to know all the details!” Mettaton guided a blushing Papyrus who still kept his eyes shut tightly out into the living room, closing the door behind them leaving Frisk and Sans staring at one another in embarrassment. “I completely forgot to call Mettaton to tell him I was alright yesterday.” She said and Sans let out a loud laugh which in turn made Frisk laugh, Sans grabbed her and kissed her passionately a moment before getting up and grabbing his shorts out of the bathroom while Frisk got dressed in the other room quickly.

 

When they exited the room Sans kissed the top of her head tenderly, hand around her waist as she blushed beside him. “And when did this happen?” Mettaton asked, sitting on Papyrus’s lap comfortably on the couch while Sans took a seat in a chair, Frisk sitting in between his legs. Sans scratched his chin. “Last night but we’ve only really been going out for like a few hours.” Frisk explained, leaning against Sans’s leg and Mettaton laughed haughtily.

               

“Did he at least take you out on a date before you two got into bed?” Mettaton asked, nuzzling Papyrus’s neck which made the skeleton blush. “Uh well…” Sans started. “Does racing around the lake and then getting tackled count as a date?” Frisk asked and Mettaton sat up in surprise. “Oh no darling! No that doesn’t count at all! You poor thing! Didn’t Grillby ever take you out?” Frisk blushed and ran a hand through her hair.

 

“No. I suppose not. I mean we would spend time after the bar closed, sometimes he would make us dinner there. Most of the time we would order out and hang either at his place or the bar. I guess you would consider it kind of like a date.” Mettaton gave a dramatic gasp of shock and knelt in front of Frisk with tears in his eyes as he held her hand.

 

“You poor thing! You’ve never been on a date!” Frisk shook her head and stared back at him. “I went on a date before! I dated Monster kid remember? We went to dinner a few times! I mean granted our parents were there but still we sat at our own table and everything!” Frisk defended herself which made Sans smile as Papyrus came and grabbed Frisk’s other hand in his gloved ones. “Frisk! I the great Papyrus and Mettaton shall teach you how to date! We go on dates all the time!” Frisk’s face was smushed between the skeleton and robot rubbing their faces against hers which made Sans laugh as he looked down at the three of them.

 

“Oh don’t you laugh mister! Frisk darling, let’s get you dressed up and ready to go!” Frisk let out a yelp of surprise as Mettaton dragged her into the bedroom. “Papy dear make sure your brother looks good too! Get him into something less drab.” Mettaton winked as he shut the door behind him and Frisk who let out a whimper.

 

“Brother! Please tell me you brought something other than your usual clothes? If you were going to woo the human you should have brought something nice to wear?!” Papyrus rummaged through Sans’s suitcase with distaste on his face. “I didn’t exactly come here to get with Frisk. I just wanted to apologize and make sure she was alright. It was sort of a split second decision.” Sans shrugged, leaning against the door to the spare room.

 

Papyrus gave a flustered groan and walked past his brother, knocking on the door to where Frisk and Mettaton were. “Yes?” Mettaton smiled as he opened the door just a crack. “Sans doesn’t have anything nice to wear. I’ll take him into town and pick him up something. Do you need anything while I’m out?” Papyrus smiled as Mettaton gave a soft squeal of excitement and kissed him.

 

“Oh aren’t you just the sweetest! Luckily Frisk has much better taste than your brother and with a little adjustment I can make her more fabulous than ever. Plus I never go anywhere without my emergency make over kit! You meet us at that cute little restaurant, you know the one that has those divine little appetizers you love?” Mettaton kissed him again sweetly before ducking back into the room with Frisk.   
               

“Time to go brother!” Papyrus grabbed Sans and dragged the surprised skeleton into the red sports car parked outside next to Frisk’s car. “You guys don’t need to do this.” Sans said as he relaxed into the passenger seat while Papyrus drove to the small town only about fifteen minutes away from the cabin. “According to Mettaton we do. He said that Frisk seemed pretty fragile these last few months and that something like a night out with friends could be just the thing she needs to pick herself back up.” Papyrus drove towards the small outlet mall and pulled into a parking lot, turning off the car and ushering Sans towards the clothing store.

 

“I think Frisk is going to be alright. We’ve done a lot of talking about what’s been bothering her.” Papyrus made his way towards the men’s section where he stood staring at the clothes with a thoughtful gaze. “Good. She’s only been in love with you since she was about fourteen years old. At least romantically. Now put this on.” Papyrus threw a couple of shirts of different colors as well as a couple pairs of dark jeans.

 

“Wait what? She’s been in love with me for how long?” Sans said as Papyrus shoved him into the changing room hastily. “Honestly brother. You’re so thick skulled! Everyone has known about how much the human has been in love with you for years, you’re the only one who never realized it apparently.” Papyrus said from the other side of the curtain as Sans got dressed into some of the clothes that his brother had picked out for him.

 

“You’ve all known?” He asked as he walked out to show his brother what he was wearing. “Duh! Frisk is not subtle about these things. Just like she wasn’t subtle about Grillby and her. Mettaton spotted it a million miles away. Try the white shirt with the dark jeans and the dark blue jacket. I think that one will work better but I’ll still get the other ones too.” Papyrus said eyeing him carefully much like Mettaton would.

 

Sans put on the ones his brother wanted and stepped out again. “Well why didn’t you guys I don’t know tell me about it then? It could have solved about a hundred problems between Frisk and I. Do you think that this looks alright?” He asked as Papyrus smiled at him pleased with himself.   
               

“Yes. You look fine. I have spent so much time shopping with Mettaton that I know exactly what he’s going to want you to be in. Alright,” Papyrus looked down at his watch, “We have just enough time to grab some flowers for our dates.” Sans and Papyrus paid for the clothes, put them into the car and walked down to the florist just a couple stores down. 

 

“A couple dozen roses.” Papyrus ordered and Sans shook his head. “No Frisk doesn’t like roses. She likes yellow tulips.” Papyrus looked at his older brother in surprise. “She said once that roses are too dramatic. She likes the way that they look and the word tulip makes her laugh.” Sans picked out the tulips and paid for them much to his brother’s surprise.

 

“That’s really sweet of you brother. Remembering something like that about her.” Sans rubbed the back of his skull in slight embarrassment and shrugged as they paid and left the store, walking down the street towards the small romantic restaurant now that the sun was down where they could see Frisk’s car parked out front. “Looks like they’re here already. That’s good.” Papyrus smiled and walked through the front door with Sans right behind. “Hello my love! Oh how wonderful! These are amazing darling!” Mettaton gushed and hugged his boyfriend, sniffing the flowers and giving Papyrus a passionate kiss.

               

Sans looked around the couple and saw Frisk standing at podium talking to the hostess about their table with a bright smile on her face. Sans felt a blush creep over his face as he saw Frisk standing there in a strapless dark blue dress that showed off her long legs. “Whoa.” He whispered looking at her while Mettaton and Papyrus flirted beside him, he saw that Mettaton had curled Frisk’s long hair into long thick curls and had done her makeup.

 

Then Frisk turned and spotted him, her lips parting into a smile. “Hi! Our table is ready everyone!” Frisk smiled and waved at them, coming to stand in front of Sans. “You look great Sans.” Frisk blushed as she looked him over which made him blush a little. “You look amazing. I got these for you.” Sans handed her the bouquet of tulips which made her smile, a flush on her cheeks as she took a whiff.

 

“Oh! Thank you! I love tulips.” Sans nodded with a grin, leaning over and kissing her on her surprised lips sweetly. “I know you do. Now let’s eat.” Frisk and the others followed him towards their table and sat down. The four of them were quiet for a while as they sat there waiting for their food to arrive after ordering. Mettaton and Papyrus were talking amongst themselves, flirting quietly with one another while Sans and Frisk sat there quietly.

 

“I love the flowers Sans. They’re great.” Frisk smiled and turned towards him, kissing his cheek as she looked at the flowers again. “I’m glad you like them.” Sans kissed her back as their food arrived. The four of them made small talk as they ate, ordered desert at Mettaton’s request before Sans and Frisk shared a look with one another.

 

“This is kind of awkward. Want to get out of here?” He whispered into Frisk’s ear and she nodded. Frisk stood first, “I’m going to the bathroom real quick.” Frisk explained as she walked briskly, pretending to walk towards the bathroom and then making a beeline for the front door, winking over her shoulder at him as she waved at him to follow.

               

“I gotta go.” Sans smirked much to Mettaton’s and Papyrus’s surprise as he ran straight towards the door after Frisk who was laughing just outside. “Did you see their faces?” She laughed and grabbed his hand, leading them towards her car where they both got in and drove off towards the cabin. “Do you want to go on a walk?” She asked as she pulled off the road towards a small path that led through the woods.

 

“Just like old times.” Sans smiled as they got back out of the car and walked beside Frisk through the darkness. The trees surrounded them, shrouding them in twilight as they walked together quietly, the sounds of their footsteps echoing around them. “You remember when we first met?” Frisk asked, looking up towards the tree tops wistfully. “I was terrified. After Toriel I had no idea what I was going to do. Then you had me shake your hand with that stupid whoopee cushion trick.” Frisk laughed and glanced at him from the corner of her eye, her face shadowed slightly so Sans couldn’t see her whole expression.

 

“You were one of the few humans that actually laughed at it. You were so sweet looking, innocent and I was positive that you weren’t going to last long.” Sans smiled at her as they came to a place in the woods that had a bench with an overhang. Frisk glanced up and saw that rain was coming as she took a seat on the bench. “I wasn’t sure I was going to make it either. As a matter of fact I distinctly remember going back to the save point many times.” Frisk smiled at Sans as he sat down, the rain falling down around them pleasantly.

 

“I love you Sans.” She whispered as she climbed on top of him and kissed him passionately. Sans slid his hands under her dress and cupped her rear in his palms, kissing her back and feeling her grind on him. “I love you too Frisk.” He moaned as she undid the front of his pants, slipping him out and sliding her underwear to the side so she could impale herself on him.

 

They moaned as Frisk bounced on his shaft, their breathing and the sound of rain the only sounds surrounding them. They went hard and fast and before long Sans and Frisk came together. Frisk leaned down and kissed him. “I’m sorry.” She whispered as Sans felt her hand move around, something in her eyes making him uncomfortable.

 

“Frisk? Are you alright?” He asked as he looked into her eyes, seeing the red in her pupils a split second before he realized he was in trouble. Sans teleported out of the way, zipping up his pants and standing in the rain as he watched Frisk toss her head back and laugh, her voice different slightly. “Oh she’s peachy! Let her get one last fuck before I destroy everything that she’s ever loved!” Sans’s eyes widened as he saw the knife clutched tightly in her shaking hands.


	17. Frisk's Pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk takes the plunge...

All through dinner she could feel Chara’s influence growing. She held her off as best as she could, even escaping away from Mettaton and Papyrus, knowing if Chara got loose that the two of them wouldn’t stand a chance against her. Even as she drove she could feel her own determination weakening against Chara’s growing hatred. She felt Chara take control of the wheel, driving them to a little known forested area, her heart growing with dread as she did her best to shove Chara out of her soul. But the laughter in head continued to grow. Frisk felt herself slipping away as she reached her climax atop Sans, tears streaming down her face as Chara took control.

 

“I’m sorry.” Frisk whispered to Sans as Chara pulled the knife from its sheath in between her breasts and aimed it at Sans. “Now you get to watch me destroy that stupid skeleton. This is going to be so delicious!” Chara sneered as she faced Sans who was looking at her in confusion. “Frisk? Are you alright?” Sans asked, standing in the rain a safe ways away. “Oh she’s peachy! Let her get one last fuck before I destroy everything that she’s ever loved!” Chara stared at Sans as she advanced, holding the knife threateningly in her hand in preparation for an attack. “Frisk no!” Sans gasped as he avoided Chara’s knife, Frisk helplessly trapped within her own body, Chara making sure to let her watch. “Frisk yes! Actually it’s Chara. We met ages ago, your stupid empty skull probably doesn’t remember me but I could never forget an idiot like you!” Chara lunged and Sans dodged her with ease.

 

“I have waited so long! I have spent so long gathering my strength, making my plans! I’ve watched Frisk defile my body for the last time! Now the only one who can touch me is me!” Chara screamed wildly, slipping slightly in the mud as she attacked. “You just going to dodge the whole time? What can’t bear to hit your precious little human?” Chara goaded but still Sans didn’t attack. _‘Stop me! Sans! Please!’_ Frisk begged as the rain pelted them, Chara’s knife slicing a little bit of his jacket. “Frisk! You have to fight her!” Sans cried out, dodging another set of attacks with the gleaming knife.

               

 _‘I can’t! She’s too strong!’_ Frisk thought, trapped inside of her own soul just as Chara must have been trapped. “She can’t fight me! I’ve always been stronger than that brat!” Chara laughed maniacally as Sans held her off with a bone blocking the swipes of the sharp blade. “Frisk! I know you’re in there somewhere! You have to fight her!” Sans yelled as he dodged another attack narrowly that was aimed at his face. Frisk gathered her strength and was able to take partial control finally when Sans threw her onto her back, shocking Chara enough. “You have to kill me! That’s the only way to save us!” Frisk cried out as she got to her feet, Chara gaining control over the body, fighting against each other. Sans shook his head and took a step towards her, both of them covered in mud. “I’m not going to kill you! Are you insane!” Sans dodged an attack as Frisk tried to get her body under control.

 

“Yes! I am insane! That’s why you have to kill me!” Frisk cried out and she gained control over her legs. “Frisk no! I can’t kill you!” Sans cried out and Frisk managed to stop moving her legs while Chara railed against it. “Then I’ll have to do it myself! I can’t kill anyone ever again! I’m so sorry!” Frisk cried, the rain drenching her entirely. She didn’t wait for Sans as she turned on her heels and ran, Chara’s hands digging into the trunks of the trees they ran past in an attempt to stop Frisk from doing anything. “Stop! This isn’t going to work! I can’t die!” Chara screamed as she ran towards the cave on Mount Ebott. Her soul felt as if it was on fire. Memories of the last time she'd run like this flashed through her mind's eye, the flames, the feeling of dried blood caking over her skin. Her feet slipped on the slick mud and grass of the path but still she drove on regardless of the deafening screams echoing in her head. 

 

“If it means they get to live I don’t care! I’ll kill us both!” Frisk cried out as she felt one of her fingernails rip off against the rough bark of a tree, Sans running just behind them. “Stop! Frisk! There’s another way! There has to be another way!” Sans yelled but Frisk didn’t slow down even a little. “There is no other way!” Frisk called from over her shoulder, reaching the edge of the cave and rushing inside. “Frisk stop! Please just stop!” Sans begged and she stopped at the edge of the hole she had fallen down all those years ago. “There is another way. There has to be! You can’t do this!” Sans panted as she turned around to face him, Chara’s control over her arms and hands swiping furiously at the air, preventing him from getting any closer.

 

“I can’t watch anyone I love die. I just can’t. She’s not going to stop. This is all I can do to keep you all safe. I’m sorry. Please forgive me.” Frisk took a step back, her heel dangling over the edge of hole as Sans took a step forward, reaching for her as fresh tears fell from her face. “Frisk please.” He begged and she smiled at him even as the tears streamed down her face. “I love you Sans.” She whispered as she stepped off the edge, plummeting down into the Underground as Chara let out a scream of defiance, Frisk’s last sight of the surface being Sans reaching for her, his tears following her into the depths.

 

“You idiot! All I have to do is go through the exit again and I’ll be back at it!” Chara yelled as they fell, the air rushing past their face. “Actually you can’t. There are no monsters in the Underground. It’ll be just you and me now that we replaced the barrier so no one would be tempted to turn it into something horrible. That hole is the only way in and the only way out. Now the only people you can kill are you and me.” Frisk smiled as Chara raged all the way to the bottom of the hole where their body landed on the thick bed of flowers, the fall knocking her unconscious.


	18. Sans's Pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has to tell them something...

“Frisk!” He cried out as he watched Frisk get swallowed up into the darkness. He wanted to follow but he knew he wouldn’t be able to get back out and he sure as hell couldn’t land without killing himself, so far only humans were able to fall and not get seriously hurt from the fall.

 

He cried out again for Frisk, knowing she wouldn’t be able to hear him. She was gone. He stared after her long after she’d disappeared, fingers reaching out as he felt tears run down his face and into the pit. No. No she couldn't be gone. After all that she just...she just jumped. Did Chara make her do it? He shook his head as he instantly rejected that idea. That was all Frisk. Selfless.

 

She was gone. Lost to the Underground again and no one was going to be there to keep her safe. There wasn't anyone in the Underground anymore. They'd made sure of it when before the barrier was put back up. The entrance was supposed to be sealed too but...

 

All of this was so wrong. There wasn't any food down there. How was she going to survive? If she even managed to survive the fall in the first place. No. No, she survived. She had to. Frisk was too strong, too precious to let something like that end her. Fuck! After everything they'd gone through.

 

This wasn't right. None of this was right. Sans wasn’t sure how long he stayed there as the rain poured down outside the cave, moving only a short distance away from the hole so he wouldn’t fall in. He stayed there completely unsure of what to do. What was he supposed to say? Frisk hadn’t shown any signs of conflict with Chara since that morning. Frisk had said that Chara had wore herself out and wouldn’t be a problem.

 

Had Frisk lied? Sans sighed and wiped his face of tears. What was he going to tell the others? What was he going to tell Toriel? Sans flinched as he started thinking about what he was going to tell everyone. “Frisk, I’ll figure something else out. Just stay safe down there.” He whispered as he teleported into Frisk’s car using his spare key to start it and drove off towards the cabin where he spotted Papyrus’s car already parked.

 

“Hey! Where’s Frisk?” Papyrus asked as he entered into the cabin. Mettaton came out of the bedroom fixing his hair and smiling from ear to ear. “You two looked like you were having fun!” Sans shook his head and leaned against the closed door. “I’ve got to tell you something.” Sans started as Mettaton took a seat next to Papyrus.

               

“This whole time? Chara’s been inside of her this whole time?” Mettaton asked shocked as Sans finished telling the story, sinking himself deeper into the chair. “Yeah. But now she’s returned to the Underground so that she can’t kill anyone else. She said it was the only way. I tried to stop her.” Sans rubbed at his face.

 

The rain pelted outside as they sat in silence. “I’m sorry Sans. Maybe we should try and break the new barrier or something? Maybe we can…”Papyrus spoke softly, shaking his head slowly. “How am I going to tell Toriel?” Sans asked as he looked at his hands in his lap.

 

“We’ll do it together. But not tonight. Get some sleep.” Sans allowed himself to be led into the bedroom where Papyrus tucked him in. As Sans went to sleep, he dreamt that Frisk was there smiling at him in the bed. ‘Don’t worry Sans. I’m alright. Just relax, I know what I’m doing.’ Frisk leaned over and kissed him as he slipped into sleep.


	19. Frisk's Pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!!!! SUICIDE TRIGGER WARNING!!!! PLEASE BE ADVISED!!!!

When Frisk awoke her eyes fluttered open to see the golden petals surrounding her, a soft breeze making their sweet smell waft over her. “Bout time you woke up.” Chara sneered as she sat a short distance away, her form clear as though she was actually sitting there instead of in her mind. “Well I figured we weren’t going anywhere so might as well get some actual shut eye in.” Frisk sat up and rubbed her shoulders which were sore. “Ugh! You’re ridiculous. I hate you.” Chara groaned and flopped into the flowers which made Frisk smile softly as she looked up towards the hole above them.

 

“I hate you too.” Frisk sighed and got up, Chara following, kicking at the flowers with a scowl on her face. “So what’s your big plan now that you’ve got us both stuck here? I have to admit that I don’t hate the idea of making you suffer for eternity but I also get bored. And you just took away the only kind of fun that I’ve been looking forward to for over a decade.” Chara asked and Frisk shrugged, heading towards the ruins, running her hand over her body to make sure nothing was damaged too severely.

 

“Don’t know. And I don’t care. I’m used to this special hell you’ve trapped me in. At least this way no one else gets hurt in the process.” Frisk smiled as Chara raged, pulling on her own hair in anger. “Welcome to your hell Chara.” Frisk whispered as she walked along the familiar corridors, the halls dark and dirty from the years of neglect. It was so silent compared to when she’d first fallen, at least then there were monsters moving around constantly but not now. Now the only sound she heard was Chara cursing under her breath and periodically screaming and hitting things in her anger.

 

“This is ridiculous Frisk. You don’t even have a plan do you?” Frisk shook her head and shrugged as she navigated herself through the corridors heading towards Toriel’s old house. “Nope. I was hoping that the fall would kill me but since that didn’t happen I might as well torture you while I have the chance.” Frisk glared over at the phantom who snarled at her dangerously. “That is stupid. You’re stupid. And you are going to pay for all of this.” Chara glared as they walked through Toriel’s house and down into the basement towards the door that would lead them towards Snowdin. 

 

“I already am.” Frisk spoke softly as she pushed open the door and walked down the familiar path where she’d first met Sans. The sound of her feet crunching through the snow echoing in the silent woods all around them making it eerie. Frisk kept walking as memories of her run through flooded her vision, making tears fall from her eyes as she reached the road to Snowdin. “What did you think about doing for food? You’re not going to let yourself starve down here are you?” Chara asked and Frisk ignored her.

 

“You are. One way or another you’re going to kill us both aren’t you.” Frisk glanced over and nodded towards Chara who paled a little at the thought. “Starvation isn’t the way I would have wanted to go. But we could drown, throw ourselves into the pits of lava, freeze to death, electrocute ourselves in the old lab. Or we could just bleed out. Your choice.” Frisk’s voice was cold, even to the point that it made Chara blanch at how easily she could decide to commit suicide as if she was trying to decide what she wanted for dinner.

               

“I told you I was serious.” Frisk sighed as she walked into town, walking past the store and the inn all the way towards a very familiar house with darkened windows. “Of course you’d come here. You’re nothing but a sentimental moron.” Chara hissed as Frisk shoved open the front door, the hinges sticking slightly from lack of use. “Until you decide what you want to do this is the only place I can think of that would still have food stored here.” Frisk rolled her eyes as she shut the door behind her, ignoring the chill on her skin as she turned on the lights and the heat, knowing that the core was still active.

 

Frisk shed her damp clothes and rushed towards the bathroom where she got under the hot water to warm up, Chara watching her curiously but silently. When Frisk was done she went into Sans’s room and rooted through his clothes that he’d left, finding a worn pale blue coat and a white shirt that was just a little short on her. She grabbed had to go to Papyrus’s room and root around for a pair of pants or anything that might fit her long legs.

 

She found a stash of black stockings and a pair of jeans that were torn. Slipping them on Frisk tore the legs off of the jeans and made them into ragged shorts. “I’m going to bed. Let me know what you decide on in the morning.” Frisk stated simply as she curled up into Sans’s old bed after locating a thin sheet and curling up to go to sleep.

               

Chara let out a scream of rage and attacked Frisk who lay there limply, eyes closed as Chara assaulted her. Bruises and cuts appeared on Frisk’s skin but the human didn’t cry out even once. “LOOK AT ME!” Chara demanded as her rage hit new heights, grabbing Frisk’s face harshly in her hands, bruises of her fingers appearing on her pale cheeks. Frisk’s eyes opened quickly, startling Chara with the dead look in her gaze.

 

“Don’t look at me like that! Hate me! I need you to hate me!” Chara screamed and slapped Frisk in the face, not even getting a wince in response. “HATE ME!” Chara cried out as she bit down on Frisk’s throat harshly enough to draw blood. Frisk made no noise, no movement as Chara let out her anger and frustration on Frisk’s body. Using and abusing her as tears of rage flowed from her red gaze. She drew blood, she used all the tricks in the book to get Frisk to respond including all her sexual tricks that had always gotten a response in the past.

 

Nothing. Finally Chara wore herself out, panting as she straddled Frisk’s limp form under her. “Do something!” Chara demanded and Frisk just stared up at her with that same dead gaze in her brown eyes. “Good night Chara.” Frisk spoke in a harsh whisper since Chara had strangled her during her fit of rage. Chara watched as Frisk’s eyes closed and she curled up again in sleep.

               

The next morning Frisk awoke and did her business, Chara ever watching but still worn out from the night before didn’t say anything as Frisk washed off the dried blood, careful of the scabs that had formed overnight. “Have you decided how you’re going to die?” Frisk spoke in a cracked voice, looking at Chara through the mirror. “I’m not going to die in this shit hole a second time. You and I are getting out of here.” Chara glared and was surprised by the terrifying smile that graced Frisk’s lips.

 

“Too damn bad. You and me are stuck here. For good. If you don’t want to die then fine, one day this body will start to rot and then you and I will be nothing but dust here in the Underground.” Frisk laughed as she went into the kitchen to get a drink of water. “What about your so called friends? Won’t they come for you?” Chara asked warily, suddenly unsure of how to act around this new cold Frisk.

 

“Nope. Well they might but you and I will be long dead before they figure out how to get to us. I made sure of that when I put the barrier up.” Chara blanched and stared at Frisk. “When did you put up the barrier?” Frisk glanced over her shoulder at Chara as she leaned against the dusty counters.

 

“Right after you raped me when I was sixteen. I promised myself that if something ever happened like what you tried to pull yesterday that I’d do everything in my power to keep you trapped one way or another if I couldn’t kill you.” Chara gulped at the determination in Frisk’s eyes as the human walked away from them and towards the door. “Neither of us are getting out of here alive Chara. I made sure of that.”

 

...Everything was pain...Endless agony...two fighting for the space in her head...one red eye...the other brown...split...torn in two...so much rage...so empty...nothing made sense...crimson staining everything...one fighting for life...the other fighting for sweet release...please...somebody end this...somebody save me...can't hold on...hurts too much...who am I...who are we...

We...we are Chrisk...


	20. Sans's Pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans takes the plunge...

Sans sagged against the barrier...magic beaded at his brow and he felt so drained. "Come on...we have to keep trying..." He panted looking at the group of monsters who were all in similar states as he was. Unydne and Alphys were slumped in a heap together, the Dreemurrs were barely holding it together, tongues lolling out of their mouths, even Papyrus was hunched over, magic beading at his brow.

 

"Sans...We can't. Whatever Frisk did, we can't break through it." Undyne panted, leaning into Alphys who held her hand. Sans groaned and got to his feet, trying to summon more of his magic. "That's not true. She's in there and we have...we have to save her." Papyrus reached over and held his brother up when Sans's legs gave out. "We've been at this for days brother. It's useless. We can't get through. We're out of options." Sans pushed away from his taller brother and stood on his own two shaky feet.

 

"It's true. Even if we could break the barrier," Alphys started, "there's no way we could separate the souls like you were talking about. They share the same soul. The two of them can't be separated...I'm so sorry." Sans shook his head. No. There was no way he was just going to let her wither away in there, alone and dealing with that psycho alternate version of herself. Not when there was a way for him to do something. Sans started moving towards the other entrance, hiking up the steep mountain side.

 

"Sans! Just wait! You can't do this! You don't even know if she's alive down there! She could've..." Undyne tried to reach for him but he shrugged off her hand roughly. "She's alive. And nothing you do right now is going to stop me from getting to her and bringing her back home." He kept his gaze locked on the cave entrance up ahead, hearing the others following behind him, silent as a funeral march as they reached the other entrance.

 

There was a thin sparking barrier over the top of the hole. Not nearly as strong as the other one but still it was Frisk's magic. The group of monsters stood there, hanging off the edge of the void and looked down into the depths. "Just...try to bring her home. Be safe..." Papyrus gave him a hug as the others worked to remove the barrier over the pit. Sans nodded, sharing a look with Frisks's adopted parents.

 

“Here I come kid.” Sans whispered under his breath as he jumped into the hole, the air rushing past his bones as darkness swallowed him up. After a few seconds he summoned a blaster, using the blast to help slow his descent as he caught a whiff of the buttercup field below. He landed heavily in the charred remains of the flowers, a burned patch of ground smoking around him as he tried to catch his breath.

 

“God damn. How do humans survive a fall like that?” He mumbled to himself as the smoke cleared away to reveal the ruins of the old palace. Glancing around he noticed dark red and black splotches scattered everywhere, looking closer he saw that there was in fact words scribbled upon the ancient stone and pillars. “The hell?” He whispered as he recognized Frisk’s handwriting.

 

 **‘KILL ME! SAVE ME! CHRISK! WE ARE DEATH!** ’ Read some of the words, most of it looking like it had been written in blood. _‘Nothing can save you! No one can save you! We die together!_ **I HATE YOU!** ’ Sans felt a chill down his spine as he noticed the layers of insane scribbles covering almost every inch of the walls. It was as if someone had escaped from a mental facility and had snapped. 

               

Then he started seeing the skeletons of various animals scattered about the edges of the room, each one with gnaw marks on them from human teeth. “Oh god Frisk. What happened to you?” He whispered as he spotted several dried pools of blood scattered about the room. The insane ramblings followed throughout the ruins as he headed towards Toriel’s house.

 

It became almost nonexistent as he went into Toriel’s old basement, only long gouges in the walls that ran the length of the long hall. Sans followed his gut, always on the look out in case Frisk was waiting in the shadows or Chara. Finally he reached the exit and was surprised to see a red heart painted onto the door in what appeared to be blood, streaks of black running through it along the seam looking like cracks in the heart. Sans reached out and opened the door, splitting the soul in two as he walked through into the familiar scene of snow and forest.

 

All of the trunks of the trees had images of souls on them in various stages of destruction as he walked as quietly as he could down the path that would lead him towards Snowdin. There was no sounds other than his feet crunching in the snow as he approached the abandoned town. Sans looked around and saw that the windows had all been smashed in, some pieces stained with blood that was long dried.

 

The small town now looked like a murder scene compared to when they had all left it all those years ago. When he walked towards his old house he stopped in his tracks when he saw a figure launch itself through the front door out into the snow with a hoarse scream of rage that chilled him to the core. The figure stumbled and straightened in the dim light of the Underground as Sans stared, unable to move from his spot.

               

There she was. Frisk stood there wearing bloodied clothes, one of his old jackets hanging loosely off her skeletal frame as she let out another rage filled scream, pulling at her hair and slapping her in the face, claw like fingernails scratching open a scab on her cheek. “Frisk?” He whispered, taking a step back as her face swung around to face him, one crimson and one brown eye staring at him from a gaunt hollow looking face. Her eyes closed briefly before letting out an insane hoarse laughter.

 

He watched as Frisk turned away from him in an unnatural movement and continued laughing which made him cringe at the sound. “Frisk? Wait.” He reached out and was surprised when he was pinned down in the snow under her surprisingly strong grip. It was then that he noticed the tears falling from her brown eye. “ _I know you’re not real. You’re never real._ **Chrisk. Chrisk. Chrisk**. We are **Chrisk** now. Isn’t that funny? Part of us wants to kill you again but the other part of us wants to kiss you. Which one of us is going to win this time?” Frisk’s voice was a mix of two voices, her normal one and then a deeper one he recognized as Chara’s.

 

Bony fingers gripped his face as he could see the conflict warring in the differing gazes. It was like she had been split down the middle. Suddenly Frisk’s lips were upon him, kissing him passionately, wild energy vibrating through her skeletal form. When she pulled away she let out a choked laugh.

 

“Chrisk. We are Chrisk. Doomed to die here in a prison we made. Insane and alone. Chrisk. We are Chrisk, isn’t it funny? All we had to do is die and then we could have been free. Now we suffer. Suffer endlessly. Forever.” Frisk stood and turned away, wobbling on their feet as they made their way towards his old house. Sans stood and followed behind her as she pounded her fist against the wall relentlessly, laughing in that insane way.

 

“Look! Our imaginary friend followed us! That’s new. We don’t like new. No we do. Chrisk can survive longer. Chrisk can find a way to destroy soul.  Maybe Chrisk can make your special hell last longer!” Frisk cackled and slammed their head against the wall. Sans couldn’t believe his eyes as he stared at the completely broken mind of his closest friend. His love.

 

“Gonna kill you soon Chara. Gonna kill us both soon. Then we will be free. Then we can be with Sans. Forever in memories.” Frisk’s voice whispered as tears streamed down her face. Sans felt his own tears well up in his gaze as he watched the woman he loved crumple in on herself with a cry of pain. “Frisk! You’re mine! We can never be with Sans! We are Chrisk! Chrisk forever! Cannot die! Tried so many times!” The voices mingled again as she crumbled in on herself. “Tired now. Chrisk sleep.” And with that the body went straight into sleep right there on the floor with Sans more confused than ever.   
               

 

Who was this person? He thought as he knelt beside the small figure curled up in an uncomfortable looking position on the floor. Upon closer inspection he noticed that she was covered in wounds, some of which were infected and all looked self inflicted. He sat there next to her unsure if he would be able to move her without waking her and instead covering her in a blanket and laying down next to her watching her sleep.

 

How long had she been like this for? Sans wondered if there was even a possibility of saving her at all at this point. With a wave of his hand he summoned her soul, gasping as he saw the state it was in. It was all but shattered with all of the dark cracks running through it. On top of that it was almost black save for a small portion that pulsed faintly bright red. He had never seen a soul in such a state, almost as if at the slightest touch it would turn to ash.

 

A long groan of agony came from Frisk and she reached out as if searching for something in her sleep. Without thinking he gripped her hand in his and she gave a choked sob, holding onto his hand for dear life, the faint red portion fighting to stay alive as another crack appeared.

 

“Sans…kill me…please…” She whispered as tears flowed from her closed eyes and he felt himself move closer to her. “Save me…” She whispered and he kissed her forehead. “I’m going to try sweetheart. Just hold on.” He whispered back and she slipped deeper into unconsciousness, her soul disappearing back inside of her chest. “Just hold on.” He dried his tears as he watched her sleep.

               

“Chrisk. Imaginary Sans is still here. Do you think we have really gone insane?” Sans awoke when he realized that Frisk was staring at him with those two different colored eyes wide and crazy. “Of course we are. We talk to one another. And one of us isn’t technically here. Chrisk is crazy. We should kill it.” The eyes blinked, staring into Sans’s eyes as if they didn’t really see him there. “You always want to kill things. I want to keep it. You’re boring. Imaginary Sans lives. Do you think we can kill it tomorrow then?” Frisk moved away and shook her head, running her hand through her hair and walking out the door into the cold in that strange swaying motion.

 

Sans got up and followed her quietly as they talked in broken whispers amongst themselves. “Hungry.” They said in unison as they crouched low to the ground, turning their head to the side in an attempt to listen for any kind of sound. Sans watched as they pinpointed their gaze towards a sound even he couldn’t hear and lunged head first into the snow. When they came back up they had a large rat in their teeth, squirming still until Frisk shook her head sharply and snapped the neck.

 

“Breakfast. Does imaginary Sans eat too? Or does he imaginary eat?” Frisk asked as she walked back towards the house, using her knife to slice open the rat right then and there with a coldness in her eyes that Sans had never seen before. She was wild. Feral even. Just plain insane. He thought to himself as they started to prepare the rat for cooking and entered the house going into the kitchen. “Let’s ask.” They looked over their shoulder at him and he almost shrank from the look. “Do you eat? Or do you not?” Chara’s voice asked, eyeing him carefully as though they were testing him.

 

“No you eat. I’m fine.” He waved and Chara’s eye narrowed dangerously while Frisk’s remained cold and aloof. “Something’s fishy.” He heard her mumble while Frisk’s voice took over again. “I think you’re fishy. Just shut up and let me cook or you’ll burn everything again.” Sans watched as Frisk got to work cooking up the rat in the pan, tossing the inedible parts out the window and washing her hands off in the sink. “I only burn it because you distract me with your stupid attempts at trying to kill yourself. Don’t try anything stupid this time or I’ll punish you again.” Chara’s voice came through as Frisk seasoned the rat meat and placed it on a plate, letting it cool a little before digging in and eating it hastily.

 

“You know as well as I do that punishments are getting to be more fun. I like watching you struggle.” Sans blanched as he realized that it was Frisk’s voice that had spoken and not Chara’s. “It’s funny how the roles have changed Chara? You’re trying to keep our body alive and I’m trying to destroy it. Punish all you wish but it only makes it that much closer to death.” Frisk let out a laugh as Chara’s eye widened in fear and Sans couldn’t get his mind to wrap around what had just come out of Frisk’s mouth.

 

“But if we die then you won’t get to be with that stupid skeleton you love so much. Isn’t that all you wanted? What if I told you we could spare him?” Chara eyed Sans for a moment but Frisk just shook her head with a heartbroken laugh.

               

“You can’t expect me to trust anything that comes out of your mouth Chara. You might spare him but then he’d kill me anyways after discovering that you’ve killed his brother and everyone he cares about. I do want to be with Sans but I’m not stupid. He’s the only one I’ve ever wanted and I love him but I’m a monster now. Soon there will be nothing left of who I was.” Frisk summoned her soul and held it in her palm.

 

“Just that tiny bit of life. Everything else is dead or dying.” Frisk’s voice sounded dead, lifeless as she stared at the soul in her hand as Chara’s eye filled with tears. “Maybe I should crush it. End this right here and now. What do you say Chara?” Frisk’s fingers closed over the cracked soul and he could hear the sharp intake of breath come from her lips. “NO! Frisk don’t!” Sans cried out without thinking, Frisk’s face looking directly at him with a tilt of her head.

 

Chara’s eye crying silently while Frisk’s lifted a brow, smirking. “Why shouldn’t I? It’s why I came down here in the first place. Why I put up the barrier. I only wish I had managed to die the first time I fell down here. If I kill us then no one could use me to hurt the ones I love. I wouldn’t be in pain anymore. Split in two like I am. It’s really fragile, just a little pressure and it will all be over finally.” Sans couldn’t believe the cruelty that was coming out of Frisk. He shook his head and reached out to touch her making her flinch.

 

“There’s another way.” He said as he stared at her, begging her silently to stop, seeing the pain she was in. “There isn’t. She and I are bound forever. We will die together. That’s just how it has to be.” Frisk blinked slowly, deliberately as if she had to remind herself to blink. Sans shook his head and touched her hand again, this time she didn’t pull away. “No Frisk. Trust me. I know a way.” He tried to convey to her without giving anything away of what he intended to do. She looked at his hand on hers and opened her other hand holding her soul, the pain in her face easing as she released a heavy sigh.

 

“You do huh?” This time it was Chara’s voice, skeptical and menacing. “You think there is a way to rid me of the brat?” Sans nodded and watched nervously as her soul disappeared, a new crack in her soul. “I think Frisk went to sleep for a moment. Now tell me are you the real Sans?” Chara blinked and both eyes were red as she stared at him with narrowed eyes, startling him as he pulled away from her.

 

“I knew it. I knew that you were the real one. I should have killed you when I had the chance but maybe you and I can make a deal.” Sans frowned and crossed his arms. “You see Frisk is trying to kill me. Kill herself actually and that goes against everything that I’ve been working for all these years. If she dies I die. And I just can’t have that. She’s not scared of me anymore. She’s not afraid of punishment, in fact I think she might actually be starting to like it. Kind of weird.” Chara spoke quickly but Sans shook his head.

 

“I’m going to save Frisk. Not you. If I can’t then I’ll make sure that she gets a proper burial.” Chara scowled and curled her lip at him in distaste. “Not unless I bury you first.” Chara growled, blinking again and seeing the brown in one of the eyes returning. Frisk got up and started walking away, leaving Sans to follow along behind her. “You think you can save me?” She asked, looking at him over her shoulder as he caught up beside her, looking into her face.

 

“As long as there is a part of you still in there I intend on saving you. One way or another.” Frisk smirked and looked up at the snow falling around them. “What if I don’t want to be saved?” Chara’s and Frisk’s voices mingled as she stared up into the sky. “The Frisk I know wouldn’t talk like that.” Frisk and Chara laughed sadly before they took off in a run all of a sudden.


	21. Frisk's Pov

Everything hurt...trying to share the space in her head with another person was so tiring...she just wanted it to end...

Chara was exhausting, always trying to foil her plans to bring it all to an end. This was the only thing she could think of. The only way to be sure that Chara never hurt anyone ever again. She could feel Chara gaining more and more control every day. How long had she been down here? She was slowly slipping away...

No. No she had to keep going. She had to finish this. There were days where she didn't know where she ended and Chara began. The pain...stars it hurt so much... 

Sometimes she could swear that she would hear Sans's voice. Talking to her...she missed him...she was going to miss him so much...was she doing the right thing? She wanted more time with him...more time to be together with him. It wasn't long enough...but it was too late. Chara was too strong now, she was running out of time. Frisk sank back into the void...she was so tired and Chara was in control...it didn't matter, Sans wasn't real...this was all in her head.

 

Frisk was able to collect herself for a moment in the darkness, Chara's portion of the Soul preoccupied and ignoring her for the time being. There had to be some way...some way that wouldn't allow for Chara to back out of it. She'd tried drowning...tried to starve herself...tried to bleed to death...had even tried launching them off the edge of the cliff in Hotlands before Chara had stopped them at the last second.

 

There wasn't much else she could do. Then...an idea hit her...more of an image really. Something ancient...a machine stuffed into the center of the true lab...forgotten...

 

Frisk collected as much of her energy as she could, forcing Chara back, ignoring her screams of rage, the fighting against her from within. She ran, sensing that Sans was following...was he real? Part of her knew he was...the other part...the crazy part still wasn't quite sure. Chara screamed from within, doing her best to slow her steps, making her legs feel like lead, every step dragging...

"Frisk! What are you doing?! Stop!" Sans called out and she ignored him, shaking her head as she moved through Waterfall, the pale blue of the echo flowers reacting to her passing...her voice echoing back around her...showing her progression through madness...

 

"Just die already!"

"Chrisk...We are Chrisk!"

"NO!"

Screaming...agony...sobbing...contemplating the ways to reach her goal...coughing and ragged breathing cursing her name over and over again through choking breaths...

 

"I'm not dying in this shit hole Frisk...not again..."

"You don't have a choice...one way or another you're dead..."

More screaming, splashing...echoes of madness...of pain...

 

Frisk could sense Chara gaining ground, hearing Sans yelling for her but it was like her head was dunked under water...all muddled and murky...was it selfish? Was she doing the right thing? Yes...she had to be..."Don't try to stop me Chara...I'm not going to stop until you're dead...for good..." Frisk cried out in pain as Chara made her miss a step, twisting her ankle hard and making her tumble to the ground in a heap, a snap resounding through her leg making her scream in agony.

 

Chara laughed in triumph as Frisk struggled to get to her feet, the heat of the Hotlands making sweat drip down her face. "Frisk! Are you okay?" Sans hovered over her, reaching to grab her thin, broken body, Chara swiping at him weakly. "Sans...please...Help...." Frisk breathed, tears welling in her hollow eyes, looking at his eye lights desperately. "What do you need? Tell me what I can do to help." He asked, helping her stand as she started limping towards her destination. "T-true lab...machine..." If his face could pale then it would have as he started to process what she'd said.

 

"No...out of the question! Not a chance!" He blanched at the thought and she sighed in dismay. "Fine...I'll do it myself..." She whimpered as she hobbled towards the large building, the loud humming of the Core roaring through the Hotlands. "W-wait Frisk! Please! Just stop...there's got to be a better way." He held her up as she started to stumble again. "There isn't." Sans watched her...god she hurt so much...it was so painful, every step was like she was on fire. 

 

"Fine...just...okay..." Sans grabbed her, picking her up bridal style and carrying her skeletal form towards the large metal doors.


	22. Sans's Pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End......

Sans heard the echoes of the flowers as he chased after Frisk's frame through the field of blue flowers. There was so much pain...so much anger and despair. It was like a horror story being echoed back to him of the last few months of her being down here.

 

He was horrified by what he heard...he heard the screams of agony...the hollow sounding tones of her voice, the choking...Tears streamed down his face as he chased her through the field. She was so fast...for someone who was practically nothing but skin and bones...stars she looked so different...insane...she'd really lost it. He watched as she cried out in pain, her ankle twisting at an odd angle.

 

His Soul fell to the pit of his non existent stomach as he watched her fall to the ground in a twisted heap of limbs. He was immediately at her side, unsure what to do, where to touch that wouldn't hurt her. "Frisk! Are you okay?" He reached out to touch her only to see her eyes go red, changing from pain to pure rage as long jagged finger nails reached to claw at his face.

 

Frisk's brown orbs came back into focus, flickering through red and brown in a maddening swirl of color as tears streamed down her face. "Sans...please...Help..." She gasped out...god the sound of her voice. it pained him so much to hear it. He cupped her cheek tenderly. "What do you need? Tell me what I can do to help." He whispered softly. Sans couldn't believe how small she was compared to the last time he held her.

 

"T-true lab...machine..." It took him a moment to realize what she was talking about and he shook his head. No. No way. That thing...it was...it was absolutely out of the question. It'd been created by another monster...long ago...it's what turned Asriel into Flowey. It would never work. But still her face...the look she was giving him right now...so desperate.

 

"No...out of the question! Not a chance!" He paled...her face falling. Frisk rolled out of his arms and struggled to her feet, hobbling towards the lab. "Fine...I'll do it myself then..." She winced, nearly stumbling as her ankle gave out, Sans reaching out to catch her quickly. "W-wait...just..." He held her in his arms, feeling feather light. There was so much pain, her body trembling in his arms. He could see it in her eyes...the emptiness that lay there.

 

He picked her up, holding her close as tears streamed down his face. "Fine...just...okay..." He managed to squeak out. If she was going to do this then he was going to be there with her until the end. Her eyes flashed red and a pitiful scream of defiance tore through her, her small body writhing weakly as he held onto her. He walked into the lab, tears falling down his cheekbones as he went down into the True Lab. It was dark...the core humming and vibrating through the walls and the floors.

 

Sans turned on the giant machine, the old parts whirring to life with each flip of a switch. He ignored the plaintive begging of Chara's voice. This is what Frisk wanted. Even he couldn't see a way around it. He watched as the machine's arms creaked to life, Sans laying her on the space in front of it ceremoniously, brushing her hair from her face. "Frisk..." He leaned down as she turned her gaze to him...one red...one brown. "You can't kill us...we'll keep coming back over and over again...we are Chrisk..." Chara snarled angrily up at him.

 

"I love you." He whispered, kissing her forehead as he stepped away, the rusty arms of the machine wrapping around her small form. Still Chara fought, weakened from her state but it was too late. The machine powered up, humming to life as it lifted her up into the air. He took a step back, tears streaming down his face as he watched, the broken Soul hovering above her chest, the tiniest bit of red pulsing within the pitch black. The machine was almost fully awoken as Frisk was lowered into the main chamber, Chara screaming and fighting with every bit of energy she had left.

 

Sans couldn't tear his gaze away even as the chamber lit up with a brilliant white light, Chara's and Frisk's voices mingling in a scream of agony and rage. He couldn't stop looking even as he saw the pitch black of Chara's Soul burn away piece by piece, turning to dust before him. The black revealing the most beautiful shade of red underneath...Frisk's Determination...her Soul...  


The tears streamed down her face, the first real bit of happiness he had seen on her face as a smile graced her lips, eyes wide and blinded by the machine...her soul was too far gone...the cracks too deep...he had fooled himself into thinking he could save her. She had been gone for so long...broken too deeply...

 

Frisk locked eyes with him, sadness, fear...hope...pieces of crimson turning to dust as the machine roared around her. "I love you..." He cried out over the machine praying that she could hear him. "Thank you...Thank you Sans..." He watched as her Soul shattered...the sight almost as if it was in slow motion, Frisk's eyes widening in a split moment of pain and then...

 

The machine powered down, it's purpose done.

* * *

 

 

 

"Hey sweetheart. Sorry I was late. There was a line at the shop." Sans apologized as he looked at the bouquet of flowers in his hands. "I know I know. You would've been fine without them but it's a special ocassion. Not every day that you get to turn 60." Sans knelt at the tombstone, brushing away the bits of freshly cut grass from the base where a vase had been attached. He tenderly removed the wilted flowers, replacing them with the new ones, arranging them perfectly. Just like he had done every single day for the past forty some years.

 

"How are you doing? You know, it really is a nice day out. I brought us a picnic." He set a small plate in front of him, a single candle stuck into the top of her favorite butterscotch pie. "There you go, now don't go eating it all in one bite." He smiled softly to himself as he sat in front of her. The wind was gentle, rustling the trees pleasantly as he talked to her. "You know Grillby got you a present too. Here." He reached behind him and placed a fine bottle of wine next to the vase, the flame monster's very own creation, all dedicated to her. It even had her name on the label. "Seems like it's really picking up speed. People seem to really like your wine. I always knew you were as sweet as wine...Papyrus and Mettaton's kid knit you a scarf so that you wouldn't get cold so." He wrapped a navy blue scarf around the base of the headstone, tying it in a knot.

 

"Looks good on you. He was so proud of it. He's such a cool kid. I'm glad your folks got to meet him before they passed away. Don't worry I'll say hello to them before I leave too. But today is all about you." Sans sat back and looked at the photograph engraved into the stone of Frisk's smiling face. It was silent for some time before Sans spoke again. "I miss you kid. Every damn day. We all do." He brushed his fingers over the image tenderly, warm streaks dripping down his cheekbones.

 

"Now, ahem." He cleared his throat, sniffling and wiping away the tears as he grabbed the lighter. "Time to blow out your candle. Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Frisk, happy birthday to you." He lit the candle, smiling sadly at her image. "Happy Birthday my love. Make a wish." He leaned in, kissing the stone softly before pulling away to sit in silence once more. The wind had gone still. The world seemed as if in a hush. "Go on, anything you want. But don't tell me because then it might not come true." He knew he was being silly.

He knew that she couldn’t hear him but it still made him feel better to talk to her like this. Then a soft breeze blew over the graveyard. Blowing out the flame in a soft puff of smoke before going still again. “Happy Birthday sweetheart.” He whispered, placing a hand on the head stone. He was just about to say something else when he noticed something at the base of the head stone, a pale-yellow box that hadn’t been there before. “What the?” He breathed, a frown creasing his brow at the slowly pulsing box. He reached out and hovered above the box. “RESET?” The word read, humming softly with electricity.

 

Sans reached out, fingers lightly brushing against the letters, feeling a shock rush through his system as the world went black save for the RESET box that glowed in front of him. In the blink of an eye he felt the familiar cold of snow under his feet. Tall snow covered trees towered above him as he stood on an almost long forgotten pathway. He wore his old blue hoodie, pink slippers covered in fresh powder. Gone was the graveyard, the green grass…the sunlight. Sans turned towards the sound of heavy doors opening, the deep purple stone in stark contrast to the white blue of the falling snow.

 

He stood stock still as the door was pushed open, his Soul racing in his rib cage. A figure stepped out from behind the door, someone from within closing it behind them. Tears welled up in his sockets as he stared, his body moving on it’s own. The teenage version of her stood in front of him, that smile on her face, tears running down her cheeks. He stopped just short of her, not believing his eyes as he took in those familiar brown eyes.

 

“Is that how you greet an old pal Sans?” She breathed, warm breath creating small puffs of white in front of her perfect lips. Sans swept her up in his arms, kissing her deeply as she wrapped her arms around him. “It worked. You saved me. Chara is no more.” She mouthed against him as he pressed his forehead to hers, tears staining their cheeks. “Frisk…” He croaked and she nodded. “I know. I know.” She whispered with a soft smile gracing her lips. “I love you too Sans.”


End file.
